


Miłość wśród kominów hydrotermalnych

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, macki, nachodzenie, udawany związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.</p><p>Gdzie Namor ma słabość do Steve’a, ośmiornica ma słabość do Tony’ego, a Steve i Tony ostatecznie mają słabość do siebie nawzajem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość wśród kominów hydrotermalnych

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love among the Hydrothermal Vents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045195) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



> Tłumaczone za zgodą. Betowała [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611), literówki przeleciała Negatywka.

Steve nie domyślał się, że dzieje się coś dziwnego, póki pierwszego dnia wizyty w Atlantydzie Tony nie wszedł do jego pokoju. Zatrzymał się i powiedział:

— Łoł. Ile cię ten pokój kosztował?

— Inne pokoje takie nie są? — zapytał zaskoczony Steve. Po prostu założył, że były. Mimo że rezydencja Namora znajdowała się pod wodą, to nadal był to pałac, a pokój Steve’a wyglądał całkowicie do tego adekwatnie wystrojony. Właściwie to pokoje Steve’a, bo miał salon z kominkiem i mini barem, a także garderobę i łazienkę, do których przechodziło się z sypialni. Cały apartament był we fioletach i jasnej zieleni, a w środku znajdowało się wiele rzeczy, które wyglądały na drogie. — Myślałem, że wszyscy mają takie ładne.

— Uch, nie — odpowiedział Tony, bujając się na piętach, żeby spojrzeć na kopułę dachu, ozdobioną złotymi rybkami i zasklepioną kamieniami szlachetnymi. — Mój pokój jest mały i śmierdzi jak wodorosty, woda kapie z sufitu, co, tak nawiasem, jest naprawdę niepokojące, no i ośmiornica żyjąca w ścianach próbuje ukraść mój zegarek.

Steve skrzywił się ze współczuciem.

— Mogę się zamienić, jak chcesz — zaproponował. Nie przywiązywał dużej wagi do tego, gdzie spał, a ten pokój to dla niego jednak za wiele. Był zbyt wyzywający; takie żyrandole, na litość boską. Pewnie i tak był bardziej w stylu Tony’ego.

— Nie — odparł Tony, ale wszedł do środka i rozwalił się na jednej z kanap w salonie, niemal zakopując się pod miękkimi poduszkami.

— Mówię poważnie, weź ten pokój — nalegał Steve, starając się nie gapić na błogi wyraz twarzy Tony’ego. Tony nie miał często takiej miny; mniej więcej od roku, kiedy to Pepper go zostawiła. Ostatni raz Steve widział go szczęśliwego na jego urodzinach parę tygodni temu, ale dla swojego dobra starał się nie myśleć o tym wieczorze za często.

Tony uniósł brew, układając poduszki tak, żeby było mu wygodniej.

— Przestań się zachowywać tak, jakbyś nie zasługiwał na fajne rzeczy — rzucił bezceremonialnie (czyli, jak zauważył Steve, tak jak zawsze, gdy mówił o ważnych sprawach). — To mnie irytuje.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał Steve, co wyszło trochę chamsko, ale nie musiał się martwić, że urazi Tony’ego. Był to też dobry sposób na zmianę tematu.

— Przesiaduję — odpowiedział Tony, zamknąwszy oczy. — Nadal mamy godzinę do czasu, kiedy Namor nas oprowadzi. Fury i Hill spotykają się z jakimiś wojskowymi grubymi rybami, pewnie w jakiejś nikczemnej sprawie. Pozostali grają w uno w pokoju Thora, a znasz moją zasadę odnośnie Nataszy i kart.

Tony naprawdę posiadał zasadę dotyczącą Nataszy i gier karcianych, ponieważ potrafiła czytać go jak książkę, a Tony nie cierpiał przegrywać.

— Nie wiem, o które z tych rzeczy bardziej się niepokoję — zastanawiał się na głos Steve. Nikczemne knowania wojska oczywiście były złe, ale ostatni turniej Uno zakończył się wojną na kawały, która trwała tygodniami i nie oszczędziła nikogo. Steve nadal dwa razy sprawdzał prysznic, zanim z niego skorzystał. — Pewnie o Uno.

— Ja tak samo — zgodził się Tony. — W każdym razie, mam czas do zabicia, bla bla bla, zdrzemnę się — oznajmił, zakopując się głębiej między poduszki. Ziewnął i machnął ręką na Steve’a. — Możesz się zająć czymkolwiek chcesz — dodał wspaniałomyślnie, jakby od niego zależało to, co Steve może robić w swoim własnym pokoju.

— Dzięki — odparł sucho Steve i zabrał swój tablet ze stołu. Czytał naprawdę dobrą książkę i było miło w końcu mieć czas na zrelaksowanie się i nierobienie niczego innego. Bycie na dnie oceanu z masą trytonów było dobrą, wolną od poczucia winy wymówką do skończenia lektury.

Usadowił się na drugiej kanapie i położył stopy na pozłacanym stoliku do kawy akurat gdy Tony zaczął chrapać.

sss

Cała ich grupa – wszyscy Avengersi plus agenci Coulson i Hill razem z dyrektorem Furym – posłusznie zebrała się w wyznaczonym czasie w foyer i oczekiwała na przybycie Namora, aby oficjalnie oprowadził ich po oficjalnej rezydencji, w której przebywali w gościnie na oficjalnej wizycie. Steve był oficjalnie niezainteresowany tymi lizusowskimi sprawami, ale w takim wypadku miał cholernego pecha, jak to elokwentnie oznajmił Fury.

Namor, król Atlantydy, wkroczył królewsko do holu – jak zawsze na boso – wyglądając nieprzystępnie i imponująco w długiej, falistej, złotej szacie. Był wysokim, umięśnionym mężczyzną i wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo umięśnionym, bo szatę miał rozpiętą, a pod nią nie miał nic poza swoimi skąpymi, zielonymi kąpielówkami, które zazwyczaj nosił. Steve nigdy nie widział go w niczym innym.

Kiedy rozmowy ucichły i wszyscy się na nim skupili, Namor zatrzymał się przed Steve’em i resztą. Przesunął po nich wzrokiem, ale ani się nie uśmiechnął, ani nie udawał, że cieszy go ich widok, co wcale Steve’a nie zaskoczyło. Pan Spock na pewno zazdrościłby Namorowi jego pokerowej miny, a Steve był bardzo zaznajomiony z panem Spockiem, bo Bruce i Tony uwielbiali oglądać te filmy. Cały czas naśmiewali się z ich nauki, szydząc i jęcząc, ale Boże broń, żeby ktokolwiek inny w jakikolwiek sposób próbował krytykować Star Trek. Steve nauczył się tego w bolesny sposób.

Namor nawet wyglądał straszliwie podobnie do Spocka z tymi swoimi czarnymi włosami i ostrymi brwiami, a nawet uszami. Steve nigdy nie próbował żartować na ten temat – Namor nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto by to docenił.

— Witam w Atlantydzie — oznajmił Namor całej grupie z taką samą wzgardą w głosie do rasy ludzkiej jak zwykle. Wydawało się, że pod koniec każdego zdania chciał dopowiedzieć “kmioci”.

— Dziękujemy za gościnność — odezwał się sztywno Fury. Nie zaoferował dłoni do uścisku.

Namor jakby nie zwrócił uwagi na to przywitanie, tylko obrócił się na pięcie i poprowadził ich przez ogromne drzwi do salonu muzycznego. Było to piękne miejsce, udekorowane głęboką czerwienią i połyskującym złotem, a gdy Namor szedł razem z nimi dookoła pokoju, stało się jasne, że miał zaskakującą wiedzę na temat nawet najmniejszych szczegółów mebli czy sztuki.

Kiedy Steve zatrzymał się, aby podziwiać wyjątkowo interesujący gobelin, Namor zatrzymał się przy nim z rękoma za plecami.

— Interesują cię gobeliny? — zapytał tonem, który wskazywał, że nic go to nie obchodzi, ale Namor zawsze tak mówił, więc Steve i tak mu odpowiedział.

— Nie wiem o nich zbyt wiele — przyznał. — Ale doceniam piękną sztukę, a to jest piękne.

Namor milczał przez chwilę, a kiedy Steve na niego spojrzał, Namor patrzył na niego oceniająco, może nawet z mniejszą pogardą niż zwykle.

— Owszem, w tym pokoju jest wiele piękna — przyznał Namor z intensywnością, która nieco zakłopotała Steve’a. — Ten konkretny gobelin przedstawia mojego przodka, Nethunsa — kontynuował Namor, na nowo zwracając swoją uwagę na gobelin. — Na powierzchni jest bardziej znany jako Neptun.

— Jesteś spokrewniony z Neptunem? — zapytał Steve, mimo wszystko zaciekawiony. Myślał, że Neptun i inni bogowie z mitologii tym właśnie byli: mitami.

— Oczywiście, że jestem — odpowiedział Namor, unosząc osądzająco brew na jawną ociężałość umysłową Steve’a. Potem złapał go za łokieć i odwrócił, wskazując kolejny, jeszcze piękniejszy gobelin na ścianie naprzeciwko. Kiedy do niego podeszli, Namor zaczął szczegółowo opowiadać o powstaniu gobelinu, nie puszczając ramienia Steve’a podczas całej historii.

W bawialni Namor nalegał na towarzystwo Steve’a, na co ten niechętnie przystał, chociaż wolałby dołączyć do swojej grupy. Podziwiając postawione na widoku skarby Atlantydy, Namor ponownie zwracał szczególną uwagę na rzeczy, które interesowały Steve’a, opisując je. Tak samo było w bibliotece i oranżerii.

Kiedy przechodzili do sali tronowej, zbity z tropu Steve obejrzał się za siebie, bo znowu był sterowany uchwytem Namora, ale inni byli zajęci oglądaniem złotych, ozdobnych liści i dopracowanych obrazów, żeby to zauważyć. Tony – który jak zawsze spokojnie kroczył obok Bruce’a – jako jedyny spojrzał w zdesperowane oczy Steve’a, ale tylko uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

Oczywista uwaga Namora sprawiała, że Steve czuł się wybitnie nieswojo. Uważał, że to Fury powinien z nim rozmawiać, bo to on zazwyczaj dowodził, ale próby ucieczki Steve’a i wsadzenia Fury’ego na swoje miejsce spalały na panewce. Namor przykleił się do jego boku i Steve’owi wydawało się, że stara się mu zaimponować – konkretnie mu – tym ekstrawaganckim pałacem.

A Steve musiał przyznać, że pałac był piękny, jak również pomysłowo zbudowany. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak forteca z koralowca, ale w środku był luksusowy i komfortowy. W większości był wypełniony wodą, skoro mieszkali w nim Atlanci, ale część, w której znajdowali się teraz, była sucha, wyraźnie wybudowana z myślą o ludziach. Namor, będący pół-człowiekiem, mógł oddychać i w wodzie, i poza nią, a także wszędzie poruszać się bez problemu.

Kiedy weszli głębiej do pałacu, Steve zauważył, że ściany między mokrymi i suchymi częściami były oddzielone grubym, przezroczystym szkłem. Przechodząc obok jednego z bardziej uczęszczanych korytarzy, paru Atlantów – przepływających lub zajmujących się swoimi sprawami po drugiej stronie szkła – ukłoniło się Namorowi i odmachało Steve’owi. To było jak park morski dla ludzi.

Steve, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział żadnych Atlantów, był zaskoczony, kiedy zorientował się, że nie wyglądają jak Namor; największą różnicę stanowiło to, że byli niebiescy. Nie był pewny, dlaczego nikt przedtem mu o tym nie wspomniał, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że o czymś tak istotnym ktoś prędzej czy później napomknie. Z drugiej strony, szpiczaste uszy Namora były cechą czysto atlantydzką.

Oprowadzanie zakończyło się w galerii, gdzie Namor opowiadał historie przedstawione na obrazach; wiele z nich uwieczniało heroiczne wyczyny samego Namora. Nawet Tony wywracał oczy na ten poziom samouwielbienia, co już coś znaczyło. Z drugiej strony wydawało się, że Thor uważa to za całkowicie normalne.

Steve zazwyczaj lubił uczyć się o historii i architekturze, a to była rzadka okazja poznania niesamowitej kultury, która była prawie całkowitą zagadką dla każdego na powierzchni, więc powinien chcieć wysłuchać tego wszystkiego z gorliwością. Ale ten dziwny sposób, w który Namor ich oprowadzał, to jego oczywiste skupienie na Stevie i jego ogromne ego wraz z apodyktycznym sposobem bycia wysysały całą radość z tego doświadczenia. Im więcej Namor mówił, tym Steve lubił go mniej.

— Zobaczymy się wieczorem na kolacji — powiedział w końcu Namor, głównie do Steve’a, po czym wyparadował z galerii i Steve z wdzięcznością uciekł do swojego pokoju, żeby cieszyć się spokojem i ciszą, zanim będzie musiał się przebrać na oficjalną kolację, na którą nie miał ochoty. Żałował, że przez swój niezwykły organizm nie może udać, że jest chory.

sss

Po wejściu do wielkiej sali bankietowej Steve odkrył, że został posadzony u szczytu stołu, po prawej Namora. Odsunął się, kiedy przeczytał swoje imię na karcie i od razu zwrócił się z tym do Fury’ego, ale ten wcale nie pomógł.

— Nie wywróć łajby, na której płyniemy — warknął tylko pod nosem i powrócił do rozmowy z admirałem z Urugwaju.

Stół bankietowy był komicznie długi i siedzieli przy nim atlantydzcy dygnitarze – łatwi do rozpoznania przez niebieską skórę i specjalne szale, które mieli wokół szyi, aby móc oddychać poza wodą – oraz Avengersi i wielu innych reprezentantów krajów świata na powierzchni. Jak to bywa w takich przypadkach, miejsca były przydzielone z góry tak, aby zachęcać do rozmowy z obcymi, więc wszyscy z grupy Steve’a byli rozbici wzdłuż stołu.

Thora łatwo znalazł, bo był wysoki, jasnowłosy i miał na sobie pelerynę. Podchodził do stołu, rozmawiając z chudym, nerwowym mężczyzną noszącym okulary tak grube, że jego oczy wyglądały jak kule bilardowe. Kiedy Steve powoli szedł wzdłuż stołu, zobaczył Bruce’a i Nataszę już na miejscach obok swoich towarzyszy do obiadu, a potem natrafił na Tony’ego, którego przydzielono na miejsce między Atlantem i kobietą, która przedstawiła się jako ambasadorka z Tajlandii.

Steve zatrzymał się przy nich na parę minut, gawędząc trochę, zanim w końcu podszedł do swojego miejsca. Opóźniał nieuniknione, wiedział to, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wolałby spędzić ten posiłek z Tonym i ambasadorką Sampatsri, która wydawała się przyjazna i łatwo było z nią rozmawiać, czyli miała te dwie cechy, których Namorowi brakowało.

Kiedy zajął już swoje miejsce i kolacja się rozpoczęła, rozmowa przy Stevie trwała w najlepsze; ale nie mógł nie zerknąć czasami na przyjaciół, którzy, jak się wydawało, mile spędzali czas z ludźmi wokół. Nawet Coulson się uśmiechał. Inni goście na końcu stołu Steve’a wydawali się zaszczyceni tym, że siedzieli tak blisko Namora, a Steve po raz kolejny żałował, że nie oddał swojego miejsca komuś, kto bardziej by je docenił. Pomimo tego starał się wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z tej niefortunnej sytuacji i rozmawiać z sąsiadami.

Na nieszczęście, Namor chciał rozmawiać ze Steve’em o drugiej wojnie światowej, co z wielu powodów nie było jego ulubionym tematem. Dzięki spotkaniu informacyjnym parę lat temu wiedział, że Namor był o wiele starszy niż na to wygląda i że pomagał walczyć z Nazistami podczas wojny. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, Steve ucieszyłby się, że ktoś pamięta to, co on sam, ale miał tak mało wspólnego z Namorem, że ten fakt tracił na wartości.

Namor i Steve byli w podobnym wieku, ale Namor dorastał w Atlantydzie, a nie na powierzchni, przez co jego punkty odniesienia były całkowicie inne. Z pewnością nie mogliby wspominać cen chleba za czasów ich młodości albo jak to było, kiedy Empire State Building wspinał się ku niebu, albo miliona innych rzeczy, o których obecni przyjaciele Steve’a nie wiedzieli, bo byli zbyt młodzi.

Wydawało się, że Namor tego nie zauważał albo nie zwracał na to uwagi i w dalszym ciągu monopolizował uwagę Steve’a. Właściwie była to najdłuższa ich rozmowa od czasu poznania się. Widywali się czasami na powierzchni, kiedy Namor pojawiał się, aby niechętnie zaoferować pomoc i wszystkich obrażać, ale ich rozmowy były ograniczone do omawiania taktyki. Mimo że Namor teraz chciał go zainteresować, Steve nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby i ulżyło mu, kiedy Namor w końcu na kilka minut przeniósł swoją uwagę gdzieś indziej.

Na kolacji została podana, według Steve’a, niepokojąca ilość owoców morza. To pewnie miało sens – co innego mogli jeść ludzie żyjący w oceanie? – ale i tak wydawało się to nieco kanibalistyczne. Używając małego widelca, Steve wyciągnął czosnkowego ślimaka ze skorupy i starał się o tym nie myśleć.

— Jak się zapatrujesz na swoją komnatę? — zapytał Namor, włożywszy swojego ślimaka do ust. — Podoba ci się?

Steve zawahał się na tyle długo, że Namor zauważył. Uniósł spiczastą brew.

— Nie podoba ci się? Mogę kazać cię przenieść do innego. W tej części pałacu jest wiele pięknych pokoi — powiedział. — Jeślibyś chciał, mógłbyś co noc spać w innym.

— To wydaje się pracochłonne — zauważył Steve z powątpiewaniem. Kto tak robi? — A mój pokój jest bardzo ładny. Ale teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, myślę, że Tony doceniłby przeprowadzkę do innego. Był pewien problem z ośmiornicą.

— Pokój Tony’ego Starka jest w porządku — oznajmił Namor, zbywając tę kwestię machnięciem ręki.

Steve poczuł się zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą postawy.

— Właściwie to powiedział, że woda przecieka…

— Nie ma innych odpowiednich pokoi dla niego, będzie musiał sobie poradzić — przerwał mu Namor, sięgając po szklankę i unikając spojrzenia Steve’a.

— Ale właśnie powiedziałeś, że jest wiele…

— Ach, w końcu — przerwał znowu Namor, kiwając na służących, którzy pojawili się obok z wielkim talerzem czegoś, co wyglądało na rybę z rusztu. — Jedno z moich ulubionych dań. Nalegam, abyś spróbował, Kapitanie — powiedział i Steve nie miał już szansy napomknąć o pokoju Tony’ego.

sss

Kiedy posiłek się zakończył, wszyscy zostali skierowani do przestronnej sali balowej, gdzie Namor wygłosił mowę, sprowadzającą się właściwie do tego, jacy wszyscy są szczęśliwi, że pozwolił im odwiedzić Atlantydę. Kiedy niechętne oklaski ucichły, Namor rozejrzał się po sali, aż zauważył Steve’a. Ten nagle poczuł silną potrzebę ucieczki, kiedy Namor ruszył do niego. Był całkowicie pewny, że nie spodoba mu się to, co się zaraz wydarzy.

Namor ledwo zwracał uwagę na to, jak tłum rozstępuje się przed nim, skupiony na Stevie. Jednym ruchem zrzucił swój szlafrok, który złapali chodzący za nim służący. Wszyscy przyglądali się, jak Namor, teraz ubrany jedynie w kąpielówki i parę złotych rękawic, zatrzymał się przed Steve’em. Steve poczuł się jak zagonione w kąt zwierzę.

— Pierwszy taniec jest tradycyjnie Tańcem Królewskim. Proszę, żebyś zatańczył go ze mną — oznajmił władczo Namor. Wyciągnął rękę wewnętrzną stroną dłoni skierowaną ku górze.

Stojący obok Bruce chyba zaczął się dusić, ale Steve był zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na wyciągniętą rękę Namora, żeby spojrzeć na doktora.

— Dziękuję, ale ja nie tańczę — odpowiedział Steve w ciszy, która zapadła. — To taka duża… sprawa. — Odmawianie królowi pewnie było wielkim faux pas, ale desperackie czasy i tak dalej.

Nanosekunda szoku, która poprzedziła niezadowolone zmarszczenie brwi Namora, wskazywała, że to na pewno było wielkie faux pas.

— To Taniec Królewski — powtórzył. — Nikt inny nie może zatańczyć, póki ja nie zacznę. Jeśli mi odmówisz, tańców nie będzie wcale, ponieważ nie mam ochoty tańczyć z nikim innym.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy się im przyglądali. Wszyscy. Steve czuł, jak jego twarz robi się gorąca, kiedy zrozumiał, że albo zatańczy z Namorem, albo zrujnuje wszystkim bal. A kiedy zauważył wyzywające spojrzenie Namora, zrozumiał, że ten dokładnie wiedział, co wybierze Steve, i nienawidził go za to w tej chwili.

Przygotowując się do tego, co z pewnością będzie męczącymi paroma minutami, Steve niechętnie podał Namorowi dłoń, który od razu ścisnął ją i poprowadził go na parkiet. Rozmowy zostały wznowione, tym razem szeptem, a Steve mógł się tylko domyślać, o czym mówili; nie lubił być w centrum uwagi w taki sposób.

Kiedy dotarli na środek parkietu udekorowanego skomplikowaną mozaiką brykających delfinów, Namor zatrzymał się i przyciągnął Steve’a do siebie, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie i trzymając ich złączone dłonie pod dokładnie odmierzonym kątem. Po paru sekundach wahania Steve położył rękę na nagim ramieniu Namora, bo wydawało się to wskazane.

Namor był parę cali wyższy od Steve’a i o wiele, o wiele cieplejszy, niż Steve się spodziewał, pewnie dlatego, że Steve myślał o Namorze częściowo jako o rybie. Co pewnie by go obraziło, gdyby wiedział. W tej chwili Steve jednak pomyślał, żeby o tym wspomnieć, tak na złość.

Namor obcesowo kiwnął głową, na co atlantydzka orkiestra zaczęła grać na instrumentach, jakich Steve nigdy wcześniej nie wiedział, i produkować muzykę, która prawdopodobnie brzmiała lepiej pod wodą. Namor zacieśnił uścisk na pasie Steve’a i zaczęli się poruszać.

Kiedy już zaczęli, Steve zorientował się, że taniec ten przypomina walc, którego też nie umiał, ale Namor oczywiście znał doskonale i nie miał żadnych skrupułów, aby ciągnąć Steve’a po parkiecie. Steve w większości dreptał za nim i starał się nie nadepnąć na bose stopy Namora.

— Ucieszyło mnie, kiedy przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie — powiedział Namor, kiedy znaleźli rytm. — Oczekiwałem szansy, aby poznać cię lepiej, kiedy nasza uwaga nie jest odciągana przez obowiązki.

— Dziękuję, że nas zaprosiłeś — odpowiedział sztywno Steve, specjalnie używając liczby mnogiej i ignorując początkowe słowa Namora mówiące specyficznie o Stevie. Z grzeczności nie wspomniał, że nie miał wyboru i absolutnie nie miał zamiaru myśleć o rosnącym w nim podejrzeniu, że Namor zaaranżował to wszystko jako wymówkę, aby sprowadzić go na dół. Nie tylko było to niedorzeczne, ale i nieco przerażające.

Namor jeszcze parę razy próbował wciągnąć Steve’a w prywatną rozmowę, ale on patrzył ponad jego ramieniem i odpowiadał z suchą uprzejmością. Wiedział, że zachowuje się infantylnie, ale był zły na Namora za to, jak wmanipulował go w taniec; nienawiść Steve’a do ludzi znęcających się nad innymi zupełnie nie zmalała z czasem.

Ostatnie minuty piosenki spędzili na dreptaniu w ciszy, która przez ich fizyczną bliskość była jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Ich twarze dzieliło tylko parę cali, uda ocierały się o siebie. To było zbyt intymne i Steve naprawdę żałował, że Namor nie zostawił swojej szaty, ponieważ Steve nie cieszył się z tańca z prawie nagim mężczyzną, za którym nie przepadał.

Kiedy dysonansowy zgiełk piosenki w końcu, na szczęście, ucichł, Namor odprowadził Steve’a do jego przyjaciół, którzy wyglądali, jakby powstrzymywali śmiech.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Namor, pochylił się nad ręką Steve’a i, podczas gdy Steve patrzył w szoku, pocałował ją.

sss

W środku nocy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi i Steve niechętnie wstał, aby otworzyć – obawiał się, że to Namor, który najwyraźniej miał jakąś dziwną obsesję na jego punkcie. Ale za drzwiami stał Tony, który wyglądał na zgnębionego. Miał na sobie tylko bieliznę, jego włosy były potargane, a na piersi i szyi miał małe, czerwone okręgi.

— Muszę się wbić na jedną z twoich wielu okazałych kanap — oznajmił, a Steve automatycznie cofnął się, aby go wpuścić.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, kiedy Tony wszedł do salonu, dokąd drogę oświetlał mu reaktor łukowy.

— Ta cholerna ośmiornica — wyrzucił Tony, pokazując znaki na swojej skórze. Teraz, kiedy Steve mógł się przyjrzeć, było ich o wiele więcej, niż zauważył na początku, bo też na ramionach Tony’ego, a nawet na jego twarzy, na szczęce. — Ona cały czas stara się… obściskiwać się ze mną czy coś! — powiedział, machając rękoma i brzmiąc, według Steve’a, na stosownie przerażonego. — Ona chce się przytulać.

— Lepiej prześpij się tutaj — zgodził się Steve, kiwając głową. — Możesz wziąć łóżko, jak chcesz.

Chociaż Steve oczywiście wziąłby wtedy kanapę, to nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że jego umysł od razu pomyślał o dzieleniu łóżka oraz do czego mogłoby to prowadzić, i to ile razy. To było bezcelowe, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Ośmiornice nie są dobre do przytulania — mówił dalej Tony, nie usłyszawszy Steve’a albo ignorując jego ofertę. — Są zimne — narzekał, układając się na kanapie i przykrywając swoje nogi leżącym na niej kocem. Steve starał się nie być zawiedzionym. — I obślizgłe.

— Cóż — skomentował Steve, a potem nie udało mu się wymyślić niczego do dodania. Wydawało się, że Tony’ego i tak to nie obchodziło. Już obrócił się na bok, od Steve’a, i ziewnął. Wgłębienie w jego pasie wydawało się w sam raz na położenie tam ręki.

— Branoc — powiedział Tony, po czym przykrył głowę poduszką.

— Branoc — odpowiedział Steve, starając się nie czuć tęsknie, kiedy wracał do łóżka sam.

Tak naprawdę nie dziwił się tej ośmiornicy.

sss

Kiedy Steve położył się do łóżka i zgasił światło, długo nie mógł zasnąć. Sama wiedza, że Tony spał na kanapie, sprawiała, że nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. A dokładniej o tym, co chciałby z nim zrobić.

Do niedawna Steve zaliczał swoje zainteresowanie Tonym jako pociąg niskiego poziomu do kogoś, kogo lubił i szanował, co nie było z natury przytłaczające czy problematyczne. Tony mieścił się w głowie Steve’a w kategorii “Przystojny, Uprawiałbym Z Nim Seks”, ale nie był w niej jedynym. Większość Avengersów też w niej była.

O wiele łatwiej było unikać rozmyślania o tym, kiedy Tony był w związku, bo Steve naprawdę lubił i podziwiał Pepper, a potajemne pożądanie jej chłopaka było właściwie zdradą. Ale kiedy Tony znowu był singlem, Steve zaczął zastanawiać się nad tymi rzeczami dość często i bardzo szczegółowo. Tony nieumyślnie popchnął to bardziej, po prostu przebywając częściej w Nowym Jorku, kiedy dokonał cesji Kalifornii do Pepper i zamieszkał na stałe w nowoochrzczonej Avengers Tower.

W końcu Steve został zmuszony do przyznania się przed sobą, że jego uczucia przerosły nieco jałowy pociąg, przechodząc w parzące pożądanie. Ale nadal nikt oprócz niego by się nie dowiedział, bo przecież nigdy nie zadziałałby w tym kierunku.

Z wyjątkiem sytuacji, oczywiście, kiedy w końcu zadziałał.

To nie stało się ot tak. Odkąd Tony zamieszkał w Nowym Jorku, razem ze Steve’em spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu, zwłaszcza takiego czasu, podczas którego nie starali się uniknąć śmierci. W końcu, stopniowo, Steve zaczynał myśleć, że Tony jest nim zainteresowany.

Nie przekonała go pojedyncza rzecz; bo nie tylko delikatna zmiana w tym, jak często Tony chciał z nim przebywać, ale i jak się zachowywał. Sposób, w jaki Tony na niego patrzył i z nim rozmawiał, jak czasami jego noga dotykała nogi Steve’a pod stołem i to, że żaden z nich nie odsuwał się, kiedy tak się działo. To uczucie za tymi rzeczami, ta intencja. Wisiała nad nimi możliwość czegoś więcej.

I wtedy, parę tygodni temu, wyprawili Tony’emu przyjęcie-niespodziankę w jednej z restauracji w Tower, tylko paru przyjaciół w prywatnej jadalni. Ponieważ kupienie Tony’emu czegoś, czego nie był w stanie sam sobie kupić, było niemożliwe, wszyscy przeszli samych siebie, żeby znaleźć dla niego coś fajnego i pod koniec wieczoru stół był zawalony absurdalnymi prezentami, takimi jak fioletowy obraz Iron Mana, który Thor kupił na rogu ulicy czy wielka, żółta, wypchana żyrafa z muszką dookoła szyi od Rhodeya.

W jakiś sposób Steve siedział koło Tony’ego, w miejscu, które zazwyczaj zajmowali Rhodey lub Bruce, i miło było siedzieć tak blisko oraz widzieć go zrelaksowanego i śmiejącego się. W środku imprezy zrobiło się głośno, ale kiedy prezenty zostały rozpakowane i kolacja zjedzona, każdy złagodniał i dość szybko przy stole toczyło się kilka cichych rozmów. Tony zatopił się w krześle, przechylając się nieco w stronę Steve’a, wyglądając szczęśliwie, kiedy się do niego uśmiechnął i Steve znowu to poczuł, jakby w tym momencie coś się mogło wydarzyć, gdyby tylko chciał.

To uczucie dodało mu odwagi i kiedy impreza się skończyła, siedział przy stole dłużej niż inni. Rhodey wyszedł ostatni, odesłany uściskiem i cwaniackim komentarzem, i w końcu Steve i Tony zostali sami.

— Dobra impreza — powiedział Tony i wyciągnął ręce za głowę, przeciągając się i ziewając głośno. — Pora iść spać.

Steve miał wrażenie, że nie może odwrócić wzroku od kolumny szyi Tony’ego, od małego dołka między jego obojczykami. Przysunął się bliżej, uśmiechnął i zapytał:

— Dotrzymać ci towarzystwa?

Tony zamarł z rękoma nadal nad głową i przez nanosekundę wyglądał na tak zszokowanego – szczęka dosłownie mu opadła – że Steve od razu wyhamował, zorientowawszy się, że źle to wszystko odczytał. Bardzo, bardzo źle odczytał.

— Ktoś musi zanieść żyrafę — powiedział szybko, mając nadzieję, że żart nie był aż tak słaby. Złapał wypchaną żyrafę za szyję; była absurdalnie duża, a Steve użył tego jako wymówki, żeby odsunąć się od Tony’ego, żeby mieć miejsce, aby wsadzić ją sobie pod ramię.

Tony spojrzał na żyrafę, potem na twarz Steve’a. Szczerzył się teraz otwarcie i zrelaksowanie.

— No, dobry pomysł — zgodził się, co było jeszcze gorsze; widzieć, jaką odczuwa ulgę, że Steve zrozumiał swój błąd i zmienił kurs. — Na pewno potrzebuję pomocy z żyrafą.

W końcu opuścił ręce i zaczął zbierać pozostałe prezenty, między innymi lampę lawę od Nataszy i koszulkę, która wygląda jak smoking. Kiedy wszystko zebrał, wyszedł ze Steve’em z restauracji. Dwa razy zostali zatrzymani przez ludzi, którzy chcieli zrobić zdjęcia, więc Steve wiedział, że w przeciągu paru minut w Internecie będą jego zdjęcia z żyrafą.

Nadal czując się upokorzonym, Steve stchórzył, kiedy przyjechała winda. Nie mógł znieść myśli o niezręcznej jeździe razem w górę; mieszkał na piętrze tuż pod penthouse’em, więc utknęliby razem na całą drogę.

Wszedł do windy z Tonym tylko po to, żeby wsadzić żyrafę do kąta, po czym wsadził ręce w kieszenie i wyszedł. Teraz Tony wyglądał na… wkurzonego? zdziwionego? I jedno, i drugie?

— Pójdę na kawę — powiedział Steve, wskazując kciukiem za ramię. Niedaleko była świetna kawiarnia; chodził tam czasami, kiedy chciał wyrwać się ze swojego mieszkania, ale nie chciał spotykać się z ludźmi. Stali bywalcy zostawiali go samemu sobie.

Tony uniósł brwi.

— Teraz?

— Miejsce za rogiem jest otwarte całą noc. — I tak spojrzał na swój zegarek. Było późno, ale nie aż tak.

— Okej — odpowiedział powoli Tony, a żyrafa przewróciła się i upadła na podłogę windy. — Jeśli tego chcesz.

Nie chciał, ale Steve i tak pokiwał głową.

— Więc do zobaczenia jutro?

Tony się uśmiechnął, a zaskoczenie zniknęło z jego twarzy tak szybko, jakby go wcale tam nie było.

— Ta. Dzięki za prezent — powiedział, wskazując brodą na masę rzeczy, które trzymał w ramionach. Gdzieś tam był ponczo-koc z rękawami od Steve’a. — Nie siedź za długo.

Steve uśmiechnął się, żeby się nie skrzywić. Parę minut temu myślał, że będzie siedział bardzo długo z Tonym. Nie potrzebował przypomnienia.

— Dobrej nocy — rzucił, kiedy drzwi windy zaczęły się zamykać.

— No — odparł Tony. — Tobie też. — Już był zajęty, bo fioletowy obraz wyślizgiwał się mu z rąk, i nawet nie spojrzał na Steve’a.

Tony wycofał się nieco po tej nocy, może zrozumiawszy, że dawał Steve’owi złe znaki. Pewnie nie było to na tyle widoczne dla innych, ale do Steve’a dotarło: Tony nie był nim zainteresowany w ten sposób. To wszystko było tylko spowodowane przyjaźnią, czy może też samotnością. Pepper nie było już wtedy od mniej więcej dziesięciu miesięcy.

Od tego czasu nie przebywali sami zbyt długo, dopóki tutaj nie trafili i Tony nie zaczął mieć problemów z pokojem. Najwyraźniej Tony uważał, że Steve to dobre towarzystwo na noc, kiedy jego drugą opcją była nazbyt kochliwa ośmiornica.

To było w porządku, myślał Steve, kiedy odwrócił się i wsunął głowę między dwie wielkie poduszki. Jest silny. Wytrzyma to.

sss

Następnego ranka Steve, ubrany tylko w bokserki i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, wszedł do salonu, gdzie zastał Tony’ego, bawiącego się jego tabletem. Niektóre z ssących znaków zniknęły, ale kilka zamieniło się we fioletowe siniaki, między innymi te na szczęce. Steve właśnie miał o tym wspomnieć, kiedy przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

Kiedy je otworzył, z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że przyniesiono śniadanie. Duże, wypełnione po brzegi talerze z pachnącym jedzeniem, wniesione do pokoju na wózkach ozdobionych klejnotami przez armię niebieskich ludzi, których nie obchodził stan jego rozebrania. Mieli stosownie ponure wyrazy twarzy, kładąc posiłek na stole, ale Steve zauważył, że zerkali na Tony’ego i potem na siebie.

Tony leżał rozwalony na kanapie w bieliźnie, już nie bawiąc się tabletem, tylko lustrując znaki na swoim ciele.

— Spójrz na to — powiedział do Steve’a, wskazując na szczególnie ciemny znak obok swojego sutka. Steve nie chciał patrzeć. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał lustrować półnagiego ciała Tony’ego. Przynajmniej nie w takich warunkach. — Steve, serio, spójrz na to — nalegał Tony. — To jest nie do przyjęcia.

— Jesteś głodny? Ja umieram z głodu — odpowiedział Steve i ledwo co udało mu się utrzymać normalny ton głosu, bo Tony uniósł pasek bielizny i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się swoim dolnym regionom. Obecni słudzy nie zwracali na nic uwagi w taki sposób, że oczywistym było, że nic im nie umyka z tej sceny.

Kiedy tylko odkryli przykrywkę ostatniej potrawy, Steve grzecznie wygonił ich z pokoju, cały czas dziękując i zastanawiając się, czy wszyscy zauważają, że nagle zaczął się pocić jak skazaniec. Kiedy w końcu zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się od nich, Tony już przeglądał jedzenie. Steve usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko Tony’ego, który uniósł miskę, powąchał ją i nalał trochę z niej na talerz, który następnie podał Steve’owi. Jedzenie przynajmniej było rozpraszające, więc Steve się za nie zabrał.

Wszystko smakowało wyśmienicie. Podawali sobie talerze, komentując ostrość, słodkość i że jest to tak dobre, że ten drugi absolutnie musi spróbować. Jedli, aż się nie napchali, wcale nie nakładając sobie obfitych porcji. Tony cały czas siedział na kanapie w bieliźnie, bo nie miał tutaj nic innego do ubrania. Nie pierwszy raz jedli razem śniadanie, ale pierwszy raz nie było z nimi nikogo i byli prawie rozebrani.

Steve miał trudności z myśleniem o czymś innym niż o tej ostatniej kwestii i tylko dzięki kucharzowi Namora myślał o jedzeniu.

— Możesz się ogarnąć tutaj, jak chcesz — zaoferował Steve po skończonym posiłku, starając się nie myśleć za bardzo o nagim Tonym w jego dużym, zaparowanym prysznicu z ławką do siedzenia o idealnej wysokości, że jeśli się klęczy… — Co? — zapytał bezmyślnie, kiedy zorientował się, że Tony coś do niego mówił, kiedy jego myśli wędrowały.

— Powiedziałem, że dzięki, ale wrócę do swojego pokoju. — Tony przyjrzał się Steve’owi. — Wszystko okej? Przez chwilę wyglądałeś… dziwnie.

— Ja okej. Znaczy, ze mną wszystko okej — udało mu się odpowiedzieć z zawstydzeniem. Naprawdę musiał się ogarnąć i przestać myśleć o czymś, do czego nigdy nie dojdzie. — Do zobaczenia.

sss

— Jak tam prysznic? — zapytał Tony’ego, kiedy Avengersi znowu zebrali się w holu, czekając na Namora.

Tony nie spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

— Miałeś ośmionożne towarzystwo? — naciskał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Przynajmniej nie on jeden skupiał na sobie niechcianą uwagę. Czuł przez to, że siedział w tym razem z Tonym.

Tony go zignorował.

— One żyją w wodzie — powiedział Steve. — Lubią wodę.

— Tak, wiem — odparł Tony, skupiając się na pasku od zegarka na swoim nadgarstku. — Właściwie to jestem tego bardzo świadomy.

— Hej, co ci się stało w twarz? — zapytał Tony’ego Clint, który do nich dołączył i który musiał zapytać.

— Nic — rzucił Tony i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni pomimo braku zasięgu.

Clint nie dał się powstrzymać.

— Czy to malinka? — zapytał, schylając się, żeby lepiej widzieć, ale Tony obrócił się od niego, nadal spoglądając na telefon.

— Kto ma malinkę? — zapytał Bruce, pojawiwszy się znikąd z absurdalnie dużym, złotym kubkiem wypełnionym czymś, co pachniało jak kawa. Był z nim Thor z dwoma takimi kubkami w rękach; jego miłość do kawy była niezrównana.

— Tony ma malinkę — oznajmił Clint, wskazując na ssący znak na szczęce Tony’ego. W sumie wyglądało to na malinkę i Steve nagle przypomniał sobie, jak wcześniej słudzy byli zdziwieni, widząc Tony’ego na kanapie w bieliźnie ze znakami na całym ciele. W pokoju Steve’a. Wcześnie rano. Myśleli… musieli pomyśleć… och, Boże.

Steve jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, co było złym pomysłem, bo Natasza właśnie zapytała:

— Kto ci ją zrobił?

Wszyscy obrócili się, aby spojrzeć na Steve’a.

— Jasny gwint, to ty? — praktycznie wykrzyczał Clint, a Steve frenetycznie pokręcił głową, ale Tony tylko się uśmiechnął kącikiem ust i odpowiedział:

— Poczekaj aż usłyszysz o śniadaniu w pokoju Steve’a.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że to eufemizm — powiedział Clint, a Bruce zrobił coś niewytłumaczalnego, bo uniósł kciuki w stronę Tony’ego.

— Co to jest malinka? — zapytał Thor.

sss

Atrakcją na dziś był jakiś podwodny, atlantydzki turniej, który obserwowali ze specjalnego, szczelnego pokoju w wieży pałacu wychodzącego na arenę. Wydarzenie poprzedziła skomplikowana ceremonia, której przewodził Namor. Włosy unosiły się dookoła jego głowy, kiedy wygłaszał krótką mowę i potem oficjalnie rozpoczynał zawody, dmuchając w ogromną muszlę. Dźwięk z tej muszli był taki głośny, że usłyszeli go nawet w tym wodoszczelnym pomieszczeniu; Steve wyobrażał sobie, że tak musiał brzmieć umierający stegozaur.

Pokój widokowy przypominał Steve’owi luksusowe trybuny na stadionach, które odwiedził – zazwyczaj kiedy Tony chciał, żeby przyjaciele towarzyszyli mu na jakimś wydarzeniu sportowym – schodkowe, z miejscami do ułożenia się i dostępem do jedzenia i picia. Główną różnicą było to, że od czasu do czasu jakaś ryba przepływała obok.

Namor wkrótce dołączył do swoich ludzkich gości, wpadając do pokoju z włosami moczącymi mu ramiona. Siadając na swoim miejscu, uniósł brew na sługę i parę sekund później Steve został delikatnie, ale z naleganiem poproszony o przeniesienie się na miejsce obok Namora, ku swojemu osłupieniu i rozbawieniu innych; obsesja Namora jego osobą nie przeszła niezauważona.

Na nieszczęście zawody nie były zbytnio interesujące, bo były praktycznie wariacjami szybkiego pływania. Mimo to Steve udawał zafascynowanie, bo Namor ponownie nalegał na interakcję z nim. Był niezwykle zaciekawiony jego rodowodem, co było zaskakujące, bo Steve nie miał się czym chwalić, zwłaszcza rozmawiając z kimś, kto za przodka miał samego Neptuna. Kiedy wyczerpali ten cienki jak papier temat, rozmowa przeszła na cele i ambicje Steve’a. To było jak rozmowa o pracę, o którą się nie starał.

— Obaj jesteśmy mistrzami naszych ludzi, wysoko cenionymi w naszych światach — wskazał niepotrzebnie Namor, rozluźniając się na krześle i opierając brodę na pięści. Steve zauważył wbrew sobie, że jego skóra była idealna. Nie miał żadnego znamienia czy blizny. — Dążysz do władania swoimi ludźmi jak ja?

— Wcale a wcale — odpowiedział Steve, co było całkowitą prawdą. Było tylko kilka rzeczy, które interesowały go mniej niż bycie politykiem.

— Ale byłbyś świetnym liderem — nalegał Namor. — Ludzie by cię adorowali i twoje decyzje byłyby pokierowanie ich dobrem, prawda?

— Wolę robić, co mogę, z boku — powiedział mu Steve. — Rządzenie krajem przeszkadzałoby mi w wykonywaniu tego, co robię najlepiej, czyli w pomaganiu ludziom.

— Ach — odezwał się Namor. Steve nie był pewny, jak to interpretować, ale z jakiegoś powodu Namor wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z tej odpowiedzi i, na szczęście, zakończył temat. — To jest konkurencja, o której rozmawialiśmy, ta, którą chciałeś zobaczyć — dodał chwilę potem Namor, kiedy kilku Atlantów czekało na swoją kolej w rzucaniu kamieniem dużym jak Quinjet.

— Ja chciałem co? — zapytał zaskoczony Steve. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby mówił coś takiego.

Na arenie wylądowała rzucona skała, a wibracje od uderzenia w dno czuło się nawet na trybunach. Chmura osadu wzniosła się w górę i Steve chyba widział parę uciekających ryb, kiedy tłum szalał.

— Wyraziłeś podziw dla mojej siły, kiedy pomagałem w obronie waszego miasta, Seattle — wyjaśnił Namor. — Bardzo doceniałeś moją… siłę. — W jego ustach “siła” zabrzmiała jak coś zbereźnego i Steve musiał zwalczyć chęć wykrzywienia się, kiedy otrząsał swój mózg. Kiedy miałby…?

Och. Wtedy.

Teraz Steve sobie przypomniał. Byli w mniejszości, na ulicach roiło się od wroga. Pamiętał, jak Namor podniósł autobus – na szczęście wtedy pusty – i machał nim jak kijem do krykieta, oczyszczając im drogę. Po wszystkim Steve, będąc pod wrażeniem, wspomniał o tym, a Namor pozbył się na chwilę aury antagonistycznej pogardy i porozmawiał normalnie ze Steve’em, opowiadając, że wśród jego ludzi taka siła to codzienność. Steve pewnie odpowiedział coś w stylu “pewnie fajnie się to ogląda” lub “chciałbym to zobaczyć”, ale tej części nie pamiętał dokładnie.

Ale to było ponad dwa miesiące temu. I nie mówił tego dosłownie, a na pewno nie jako wskazanie, że Namor zwrócił jego uwagę. Ale może Namor tak to odczytał? Czy ta cała sprawa, od oprowadzania, przez obiad i tańce, do siedzenia tutaj i oglądania masy ludzi-ryb rzucających skałami, została rozpoczęta przez jego komentarz?

Bardziej rozpaczliwą myślą było to, że tak właśnie Tony musiał się czuć w noc swoich urodzin, kiedy Steve wyczytał za dużo z niewinnych sytuacji i rzucił niepożądaną propozycję. Nic dziwnego, że Tony zdystansował się do niego. To było takie niezręczne.

Steve tylko patrzył głupio za okna, kiedy absurdalność tej sytuacji powoli do niego docierała. Namor pewnie zinterpretował jego osłupienie jako zafascynowanie, bo nic nie powiedział aż do czasu, kiedy musiał wyjść, aby zakończyć zawody.

Kiedy Namor wręczał wyszukane, duże, złote nagrody zwycięzcom, Steve zauważył małą, czerwoną ośmiornicę trzymającą się górnego kąta okna, wyczuwającą szparę, jakby chciała dostać się do środka. Steve chciał zwrócić uwagę Tony’ego, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy to ta sama ośmiornica z jego pokoju, ale Tony całym swoim istnieniem ignorował i Steve’a, i ośmiornicę. To wystarczyło Steve’owi za odpowiedź.

Kiedy wszyscy zostali już odpowiednio wychwaleni, a hymn Atlantydy monotonnie przebrzęczał parę rozdzierających minut, Steve i reszta jego grupy mogli wyjść. Tak jak wczoraj, mieli chwilę dla siebie przed obiadem, który miał być ostatnim oficjalnym punktem ich wizyty. Następnego ranka wracali na powierzchnię.

Steve był zaskoczony i nieco niezadowolony, że kiedy wychodzili z wieży, jeden ze sług odciągnął go na bok, aby poinformować, że Namor pragnie z nim porozmawiać. Steve musiał się powstrzymać przed wyładowaniem swojej irytacji na biednym słudze; to nie była jego wina, że Steve miał już dość Namora i liczył na przerwę.

Po nieskończonej wspinaczce przez pałac, Steve’a wepchnięto do prywatnego salonu Namora. Nie był tak wystawny jak inne części pałacu, ale miał półkę z niczym innym jak tylko figurkami samego Namora. Kąpielówki na jednej z nich były zrobione chyba z prawdziwych szmaragdów.

Ale najbardziej zaskakująca była obecność Fury’ego. Steve spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale Fury tylko wzruszył ramionami. Sługa posadził ich w absurdalnie zdobnych fotelach i wyszedł z pokoju, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili Namor zwrócił na nich uwagę.

Leżał na wygodnej kanapie naprzeciwko nich z jedną nogą na podłodze, przez co wręcz kazał im patrzeć na swoje krocze. Steve zdecydował patrzeć na jego wdowi szpic, chociaż niekoniecznie mu to wychodziło.

Nie było zaskoczeniem, że Namor nie marnował czasu na grzeczności; Steve nie był pewny, czy Namor w ogóle wiedział, co to grzeczność.

— Dyrektorze Fury, chciałbym oficjalnie ogłosić zamiar wzięcia Kapitana Rogersa za swoją połowicę — powiedział. — Rozumiem, że rodzina Kapitana nie żyje, więc zamiast im, panu ogłaszam swoje zamiary.

Fury przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na Namora, a potem spojrzał na Steve’a, który siedział w milczeniu, zszokowany.

— Rogers, co żeś, do diabła, zrobił?

— Nic! — zaprotestował Steve, unosząc ręce do góry, jakby chciał się obronić przed dezaprobatą Fury’ego. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że to zrobi!

— Jeśli jesteście gotowi, możemy przedyskutować kwestię posagu — kontynuował Namor, jakby nikt się nie odezwał. — Rozumiem, że wasz kraj ma bałagan w finansach, więc jestem gotowy przyjąć coś małego. Stan Hawaje wystarczy.

— Nie dam ci Hawajów — wyrzucił Fury zza zaciśniętych zębów.

— Bo ja za ciebie nie wyjdę! — zawołał Steve, bo Fury chyba zapomniał o tej części, o tej, gdzie Steve nie chce poślubiać trytona.

sss

Steve’owi udało się uciec do swojego pokoju i nie zgubić się po drodze, chociaż biedny sługa, który miał go eskortować, musiał biec za nim i kiedy dotarli do drzwi, był cały czerwony i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Wpadłszy do środka, Steve poczuł ulgę – ale nie był zaskoczony – kiedy zobaczył Tony’ego rozłożonego na tej samej kanapie, którą przywłaszczył sobie dzień wcześniej. Tym razem w kominku płonął ogień, a Tony czytał jedną z książek, które stały na półkach.

— Hej — przywitał się Tony, spoglądając w górę. — Czytam atlantydzki romans. Nie dałbyś wiary tym scenom seksu…

— Namor chce za mnie wyjść — wyrzucił z siebie Steve.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy.

— Albo dałbyś wiarę — powiedział w końcu Tony, patrząc na Steve’a.

— Nie uprawiałem z nim seksu! — zawołał Steve, zszokowany, że Tony pomyślał, że uprawiałby seks z kimś takim jak Namor. — Nic z nim nie robiłem.

— Tańczyłeś z nim — stwierdził Tony. Usiadł prosto i położył książkę na stole.

— To było z przymusu i było tylko tańcem. Nie poślubiasz kogoś po przetańczeniu jednego tańca! — zaprotestował Steve. Chociaż jeśli sprawy ułożyłyby się inaczej, poślubiłby Peggy po jednym tańcu. Ale to nie było to samo. W ogóle nie to samo.

— Co mu powiedziałeś? — zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony Tony.

Steve’owi opadła szczęka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tony w ogóle musiał pytać.

— Odmówiłem!

— Okej, okej — powiedział Tony i uniósł pojednawczo ręce. — Po prostu się upewniałem.

— Nawet go nie lubię — oznajmił zirytowany Steve. Tony musiał to wiedzieć.

— Nikt go nie lubi — beztrosko oświadczył Tony, co wcale nie pomogło.

sss

Ku całkowitemu braku zaskoczenia ze strony Steve’a, znowu został posadzony obok Namora podczas kolacji. Namor nie wyglądał na złego czy zawiedzionego, że Steve odmówił wyjścia za niego. Opowiadał Steve’owi swoje plany co do przyszłości Atlantydy, o wyzwaniach, którym miasto będzie musiało stawić czoła przez wiercenie ropy na morzu, testowanie sonarów i wzrastającą liczbę plastikowych śmieci w oceanie. Pozostali Atlanci siedzący niedaleko wypowiadali się z pasją na te tematy i to nie bez powodu.

Steve do tej pory nie myślał, że Namor przez cały dzień robi coś więcej niż sprawianie, żeby ludzie błagali o jego uwagę, i uświadomił sobie, że takie myślenie było małostkowe. Namor został urodzony jako władca Atlantydy, a nie wybrany, ale to nie znaczy, że nie brał tej roli na poważnie. Pomimo innych problemów, jakie Steve z nim miał, potrafił to uszanować. Uszanować, ale to nie znaczy, że chciał być z nim związany jako małżonek.

Po kolacji bawiła ich prezentacja atlantydzkiej kultury, w którą wliczał się stand-up komika, który wiele razy żartował z mieszkańców powierzchni, występ trupy pływania synchronicznego, która wystąpiła w wodzie po drugiej stronie szklanej ściany, chór złożony z atlantydzkich dzieci, które zaśpiewały kilka rodzimych pieśni ludowych i zakończyły “Imagine” Johna Lennona. Był to czterysta dwunasty raz, kiedy Steve słyszał dziecięcy chór śpiewający tę konkretną piosenkę, a żył w tym stuleciu prawie pięć lat.

Dopiero później, przy lekkim bufecie, kiedy Namor wyniośle tłumaczył kulturalne znaczenie krylu, Steve zauważył jednego czy dwóch Atlantów patrzących na nich z widoczną zazdrością.

— Ignoruj ich — powiedział lekceważąco Namor, kiedy zauważył, że Steve zauważył. — Są zazdrośni o moją uwagę.

Ale Steve nie mógł tego zignorować, bo nagle miał wgląd w sytuację z innego punktu widzenia. Namor był kawalerem, był silny i najwyraźniej otwarty na małżeństwo, a przez szok i zamieszanie Steve nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie wybrał do ożenku kogoś ze swoich ludzi. Wydawało się, że wielu Atlantów bardzo go lubi, bo może byli przyzwyczajeni do jego odpychającej osobowości. Steve musiał przyznać, że Namor był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, chociaż on zawsze wolał szczupłych i smukłych od dużych i masywnych.

— Wygląda na to, że masz tu na dole wielu wielbicieli — zaczął Steve. Owszem, chciał trochę siebie odciążyć, ale taka była prawda.

Namor jednak od razu mu przerwał.

— Chcę poślubić kogoś, kto będzie mi równy — powiedział, co schlebiło Steve’owi na pół sekundy, póki Namor nie dodał: — Albo na tyle bliski równości, na ile znajdę.

— Wiesz, twoją supermocą są chyba dwuznaczne komplementy — oznajmił Steve.

Namor nawet nie raczył na to odpowiedzieć.

— Bylibyśmy dobrą parą, Kapitanie. Rozumiesz obowiązek i poświęcenie. Nie musiałbym wyjaśniać ci moich decyzji i moglibyśmy walczyć ramię w ramię, tak jak teraz. I nasze małżeństwo utworzyłoby przymierze między naszymi ludźmi, z czego obie strony wyniosłyby korzyści. Właściwie poślubienie cię jest tak oczywiście korzystne dla wszystkich zaangażowanych, że zastanawiam się, dlaczego nie rozważyłem go wcześniej. — Pochylił się i dotknął delikatnie nosem policzka Steve’a, dodając szeptem: — To, że jesteś piękny, tylko dodaje ofercie słodkości.

Ku swojemu rozdrażnieniu, Steve poczuł mały dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, w większości przez to, jak wargi Namora drażniły jego ucho, ale i przez jego gorący oddech i niski pomruk głosu. Nagle wbrew sobie przypomniało mu się, jaką Namor miał ciepłą skórę. Na szczęście Thor wybrał ten moment, żeby zademonstrować, ilu członków dziecięcego chóru może unieść.

Odpowiedzią było: “wszystkich”.

sss

Dobrze, że Steve nie miał nadziei na ucieczkę z Atlantydy bez ostatniej, bolesnej rozmowy z Namorem, bo srogo by się zawiódł.

Zamiast tego był tylko nieco wkurzony, kiedy następnego ranka Namor wpadł do śluzy z czymś, co wyglądało na wyszukany, uroczysty trójząb wykonany ze złota, a ubrany był w trykotowe coś z wcięciem do krocza. W jakiś sposób wyglądał w tym bardziej nago niż w kąpielówkach, które nosił zazwyczaj.

Namor szybko obszedł pokój dookoła, z każdym żegnając się sztywno, po czym podszedł do Steve’a, który stał przy awaryjnej butli z tlenem razem z Tonym i Nataszą.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie dla mnie — powiedział Tony, przyglądając się trójzębowi. — Mam już taki w domu.

Namor to zignorował, co, tak szczerze, często było najlepszą techniką obchodzenia się z Tonym, bo strasznie go drażniło.

— Żegnam cię i życzę bezpiecznej podróży — zwrócił się Namor do Nataszy, która po królewsku skinęła mu głową. — Żegnam cię — powiedział do Tony’ego i nikomu nie uciekł fakt, że ominął życzenie bezpiecznej podróży. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że Tony’ego po drodze zje kraken. Steve nie wiedział, dlaczego Namor tak nie lubi Tony’ego, ale nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Żaden pokój nie był taki przyjemny jak Steve’a, ale i żaden nie był taki okropny jak Tony’ego.

— Było naprawdę przyjemnie — odpowiedział Tony z kompletnym brakiem szczerości w głosie.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział Namor do Steve’a. — W cztery oczy — dodał dosadnie.

— To brzmi jak nasz sygnał — oznajmiła Natasza i zdradzony Steve patrzył, jak łapie ramię Tony’ego i odciąga go. Tony przynajmniej był na tyle przyzwoity, żeby się odwrócić i rzucić bezgłośne wybacz.

— Przyznam, że nie tak planowałem tę wizytę — zaczął Namor.

— No to jest nas dwóch — wtrącił Steve, ale Namor kontynuował, jakby go nie słyszał.

— Jednakże z ulgą przyjmuję, że nie jesteś chętny spieszyć się do zobowiązania na całe życie bez uprzedniego zastanowienia się. To dobrze świadczy o twoim osądzie. — Steve nic nie mówił. Gdyby Namor tylko wiedział o wszystkich głupich rzeczach, które Steve robił impulsywnie przez lata. — Nie ma pośpiechu — mówił dalej Namor. — Patrząc wstecz, zdecydowałem, że powinienem zacząć od początku.

— Um, czyli co dokładnie? — zapytał Steve, chociaż nie był pewny, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Namor pochylił się, zmrużył powieki i zamruczał gardłowo.

— Mam zamiar cię uwieść, Kapitanie — odezwał się ciepłym, niskim głosem.

sss

Prezenty zaczęły napływać do Avengers Tower niemal od razu, odkąd Steve dotarł na stały ląd. Były do nich dołączone liściki miłosne, z braku lepszego słowa – nadmiernie wartościowe ody do jego siły, mądrości i piękna; do tego, jak idealnie dopełniałby te same wartości w Namorze. Wszystkie były nieco wilgotne, napisane staromodnym pismem na ciężkim papierze, pachniały jak słona woda. Użyto, jak Steve z obawą podejrzewał, atrament ośmiornicy – może nawet od tej samej, która była wielbicielem Tony’ego.

Każdego dnia było coś nowego: pudełka delikatnych czekoladek, bukiety egzotycznych kwiatów, wielkie kosze pełne dziwnych owoców. Innymi razy było to drogie wino czy ciężkie, drewniane pudło z jedną butelką rzadkiego, sędziwego trunku. Pewnego pamiętliwego dnia Steve dostał dwie papużki w złotej klatce, więc jeśli Namor chciał mówić przez przenośnię, to źle się za to zabrał.

Sam Namor pojawiał się raz w tygodniu, żeby osobiście dostarczyć prezent, zawsze zachowując się jak staromodny konkurent, witając Steve’a ukłonem nad jego dłonią i zapytaniem o zdrowie. Było to nieprawdopodobnie surrealistyczne.

W przeszłości Namor pojawiał się sporadycznie, aby pomóc Avengersom, X-Menom lub Fantastycznej Czwórce (albo całej trójce, jeśli wszystko trafił porządny szlag) kiedy potrzebowali kogoś silnego, ale nagle cały czas był obecny, pomagając, nawet jeśli nie było to tak bardzo potrzebne. Zawsze po sprawie podchodził do Steve’a, chwaląc jego siłę i odwagę, a na Tony’ego patrząc, jakby był czymś, co zeskrobał z podeszwy. A Namor nawet nie nosił butów.

Mimo osobistej niezręczności między nimi, Steve musiał przyznać, że Namor był niezłym superbohaterem. Był silny i nieustraszony, szybki w powietrzu i pod wodą, co zaskakująco często się przydawało. Pomimo wybujałego narcyzmu dobrze sprawował się w zespole i można było na nim polegać. Właściwie to parę razy Steve złapał się na myśleniu, że Namor nie jest taki zły. Zazwyczaj wtedy Namor od razu to niszczył, mówiąc coś protekcjonalnego.

Kiedy Steve nadal nie był poruszony zalotami Namora, prezenty stały się bardziej ekstrawaganckie i zawstydzające. Steve oddawał lub darował je wszystkie, razem z wielkim rubinem, którzy otrzymał w pudełku wyrzeźbionym z koralowca, i niebieskim sportowym samochodem, który działał na morską wodę. Tony zgarnął naprawdę okropny obraz, który niepokojąco przypominał Neptuna i Amfitrytę Gheyna, gdyby Neptun i Amfitryta wyglądali jak Namor i Steve.

— Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? — zapytał nerwowo Steve. Radość Tony’ego nie mogła oznaczać nic dobrego.

— Powieszę w salonie, oczywiście — odpowiedział Tony, patrząc z podziwem na obraz. — Myślę, że artysta naprawdę dobrze cię uchwycił — dodał. — I idealnie oddał kolor twoich oczu. Wręcz niesamowite.

— Nie powinieneś się pakować? — zapytał Steve, bo znał Tony’ego na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że teraz uratuje go tylko zmiana tematu. Mieli wyruszyć za dwie godziny, a Tony wylegiwał się u Steve’a, kiedy ten wrzucał rzeczy do walizki leżącej na łóżku.

— Na co pakować? — zapytał Tony, odkładając obraz przy drzwiach, pewnie po to, aby go nie zapomnieć.

— Nie zostałeś zaproszony? — zapytał Steve, ale mina Tony’ego odpowiedziała za niego; nie wiedział nic o podróży do Atlantydy. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że zostałeś zaproszony.

sss

— Nie zostałeś zaproszony, Tony Stark — powiedział grubiańsko Namor, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.

Tony’ego to nie ruszyło.

— Pomyślałem, że moje zaproszenie zgubiło się na poczcie. Na fali. Nieważne. — Schował ręce do kieszeni i zabujał się na piętach, uśmiechając się wrednie do Namora, wyzywając go do reakcji. Steve znowu poczuł wdzięczność, że Tony zgodził się z nim przyjechać.

Namor skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał na Tony’ego z góry.

— Obawiam się, że wszystkie pokoje mamy zajęte. Musisz natychmiast wrócić na powierzchnię.

— Będzie mieszkać ze mną — rzucił impulsywnie Steve. Co pewnie i tak by się stało, gdyby Tony znowu dostał pomieszczenie z ośmiornicą. Namor uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział, a kiedy byli eskortowani, sługa zaciągnął Tony’ego dalej, bo w jakiś tajemniczy sposób został odkryty jeszcze jeden wolny pokój.

Trzy minuty później Tony pojawił się przed drzwiami Steve’a z walizką. Nawet nie zapukał.

— Znowu dostała ci się ośmiornica? — zapytał Steve, chociaż znał już odpowiedź.

— No — odparł Tony. Położył swoją walizkę na środku podłogi i podszedł do półki z książkami, przesuwając po nich palcem, póki nie znalazł tej, która go interesowała. Usiadł z nią na kanapie i zaczął czytać.

Steve podszedł do niego i pochylił się, żeby zobaczyć jej grzbiet: Miłość wśród kominów hydrotermalnych.

— Czytałeś to ostatnio, prawda? — zapytał.

— Tak — odpowiedział Tony, jakby to było oczywiste. — Zbliżałem się do ciekawej części. Llyra i Ghaur pierwszy raz uprawiali seks, ale wtedy Król Karthon wysłał Ghaura po Koronę Węża i od tamtej pory go nie widziano.

Nawet nie był zawstydzony.

sss

Steve spędził prawie całe popołudnie z Namorem, jedząc obiad w jego prywatnym salonie. Tylko oni dwaj. Steve wiedział, że to całe zagranie z “dyplomatyczną wizytą” było kłamstwem – to po prostu kolejna wymówka Namora, żeby go tu ściągnąć.

Skoro jednak przebył już tę całą drogę, to postanowił przynajmniej coś zjeść. Obiad był bardzo obfitą ucztą, przy której śniadania w pokoju Steve’a wyglądały na przekąski. Namor nalegał, żeby jedli na podłodze, siedząc obok siebie na wygodnych poduszkach. W tle leciała muzyka. Steve czuł się jak w jednej z reklam pigułek na zaburzenia erekcji.

— Słyszałem, że zacząłeś pomagać sierotom — odezwał się Namor, odrywając kawałek ziołowego chleba i wyciągając go do ust Steve’a. Opierał się na łokciu i Steve mógł przysiąc, że odkąd zaczęli jeść, przybliżał się coraz bardziej, a to go rozpraszało. Musiał się nieźle wysilać, żeby nie patrzeć na nagie uda Namora i podejrzewał, że Namor doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Steve zabrał chleb z jego rąk. Nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby mężczyzna go karmił.

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Skupiam się na kilku różnych projektach i kiedy mam czas, pracuję jako wolontariusz.

— Oczywiście nie oczekiwałbym, że z tego zrezygnujesz — powiedział wręcz życzliwie Namor. Nadal zachowywał się, jakby ich małżeństwo było nieuniknione, a nie zwyczajnie niemożliwe. — W Atlantydzie jest wiele sierot. Im również mógłbyś pomagać.

— Wiele? — zapytał zaskoczony Steve.

Namor wzruszył ramieniem.

— Rekiny — powiedział, jakby bycie zjedzonym żywcem było czymś normalnym. Steve podejrzewał, że dla niego tak było. — Próbowałeś kompotu? Pamiętam, że najbardziej lubisz brzoskwinie.

Steve spróbował kompotu – naprawdę lubił brzoskwinie – a potem, widząc idealną okazję, powiedział:

— Właściwie to projekt, nad którym teraz pracuję, jest międzynarodowy. Im więcej krajów uda nam się zaangażować, tym lepiej. Naprawdę doceniłbym, gdybyś nam pomógł.

Nie zatrzepotał rzęsami. Nie do końca.

sss

Przed kolacją odbyło się małe przyjęcie, podczas którego grano atlantydzką muzykę – ale na szczęście nie tańczono. Namor oprowadzał Steve’a po pomieszczeniu i przedstawiał go każdemu obecnemu, czyli w większości ważnym osobistościom Atlantydy. Steve czuł się niepokojąco niczym pies wystawowy, pokazywany sędziom; także to, jak goście dyskretnie mierzyli go od stóp do głów, niektórzy nawet kiwali Namorowi z aprobatą, nie polepszyło sytuacji. W trakcie tej godziny czuł się naprawdę okropnie.

Kiedy w końcu Steve’owi udało się znaleźć Tony’ego, ten był otoczony niebieskimi ludźmi, którzy dobrze się bawili, śmiejąc i żartując. Steve chciał sobie wmówić, że wcale nie jest zazdrosny, i odwrócił się do Namora akurat gdy ten sięgnął po szklankę na tacy i podawał mu ją. Przez wymuszoną grzeczność i sztuczne uśmiechy Steve’owi naprawdę chciało się pić, więc przyjął ją z wdzięcznością.

— Chciałbym ogłosić nasze zaręczyny dzisiaj podczas kolacji — oznajmił Namor, a Steve niemal opluł go ponczem.

— Nie jesteśmy zaręczeni — wydusił, kiedy udało mu się przełknąć. — Ledwo co się znamy! — I nawet nie lubił Namora za bardzo, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

— Cieszyliśmy się swoją obecnością podczas spotkań — powiedział Namor, przez co Steve zaczął się zastanawiać, co w Atlantydzie oznacza “cieszyć się”. — To normalne, że czujesz pewien niepokój na myśl o wejście w związek małżeński z kimś mojego pokroju — kontynuował irytująco protekcjonalnym tonem. — Nie będę ci tego wypominał.

— Nie boję się wyjść za ciebie — wysyczał Steve, poirytowany, ale starając się nie unosić głosu. Dookoła byli ludzie.

— Wiem, że uważasz mnie za atrakcyjnego — oznajmił Namor, skromnie jak zawsze. — Więc to nie może być powodem twojego wahania.

— To nie dlatego — przyznał Steve, chociaż ledwo co przeszło mu to przez gardło. Namor wyglądał w porządku. Wszystko niszczyła jego osobowość.

Namor czekał na coś więcej, ale Steve nie wiedział, jak wytłumaczyć, że był już zakochany i wie, jakie to uczucie, kiedy chce się spędzić z daną osobą resztę życia. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że porzuci to, aby poślubić kogoś, kto przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu strasznie go irytuje, bez względu na to, co mu Namor obiecywał czy jakie świetne miał mięśnie brzucha.

— W przypadkach takich porozumień jak nasze, nie jest rzadkością rozwinięcie romantycznych uczuć — powiedział Namor, albo zgadując co myślał Steve, albo będąc bardzo spostrzegawczym. — I pasujemy do siebie.

Zanim Steve mógł odpowiedzieć, do Namora podszedł sługa i wyszeptał mu coś na ucho.

Namor na chwilę spochmurniał, ale szybko przybrał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy. Zatrzymał sługę, zanim ten mógł się oddalić.

— Poinformuj Faraxa, że podczas obiadu będzie toast. Będzie wiedział, które wino przygotować — rozkazał słudze, który skinął głową i odszedł.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie — powtarzał Steve, kręcąc głową. Nie ma mowy, nie pozwoli, żeby Namor ogłosił wszystkim, że są zaręczeni, nie będzie tylko stał, kiedy wszyscy będą im gratulować.

— Proszę wybaczyć — odezwał się Namor, ignorując protesty Steve’a. — Obowiązki wzywają. — Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, powiewając bogato zdobioną szatą.

Steve rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Tony’ego, który opierał się o framugę drzwi z ręką w kieszeni i szklanką ponczu w drugiej. Patrzył prosto na Steve’a, a ten wręcz podbiegł do niego i zaciągnął przez korytarz do niszy za rzeźbą – oczywiście – Namora.

— Nie uwierzysz, co się stało — zaczął Steve, starając się nie pokazać po sobie, że panikuje. To była katastrofa.

Rozbawienie natychmiast zniknęło z twarzy Tony’ego, a Steve niemal poczuł na sobie ciężar jego uwagi.

— Co się stało? — zapytał od razu Tony. Troska z jego strony nie była czymś obcym, ale chyba nigdy nie była skierowana na Steve’a poza walką. Czuł się przez to dziwnie, jakby chciał przytulić Tony’ego, albo żeby to Tony go przytulił, cokolwiek.

— Namor ma zamiar ogłosić, że jesteśmy zaręczeni — wyjaśnił Steve, nadal nie wierząc swoim słowom. — Dzisiaj. Na kolacji.

Tony najpierw był zszokowany, ale potem spojrzał spode łba.

— Wiesz co, ten koleś nie umie przyjąć odmowy — mruknął z dezaprobatą.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się żarliwie Steve. — Nie idę na kolację — zadecydował impulsywnie.

— Hej, czekaj, tak tego nie załatwisz — nalegał Tony. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Steve’a i ścisnął je lekko, wpatrzony w punkt za Steve’em. Tak wyglądał, kiedy rozważał i odrzucał kilkanaście opcji naraz. Tony myślał nad jego problemem. Tony chciał znaleźć sposób na wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Zanim mogli zrobić burzę mózgów, okropna muzyka ustała i rozbrzmiał dzwon zwołujący wszystkich na kolację.

— Tony — rzucił ponaglająco Steve. Nie mieli czasu.

— Idź, idź, będzie dobrze — powiedział Tony, popychając Steve’a. Jeśli Steve miałby komukolwiek zaufać w wyprostowaniu tego, to tylko Tony’emu – więc poszedł.

Wchodząc do jadali, odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i powtarzał sobie, że jest świetnym strategiem i radził sobie z ludźmi, którzy chcieli go zabić, a nie tylko poślubić. Przez chwilę panikował, ale przecież da radę. Da radę Namorowi i jego szalonemu naleganiu na ślub.

Mimo to prawdopodobnie w życiu Steve’a nie zdarzył się posiłek, którego obawiał się bardziej jak tego teraz. Wyprostował się i zajął swoje miejsce po prawicy Namora, uprzejmie witając pozostałych. Namor wyglądał szczególnie arogancko i na zadowolonego z siebie, osiągnąwszy swój cel. Steve robił, co mógł, żeby nie patrzeć na niego z urazą.

Teraz, kiedy się trochę uspokoił i siedział obok Namora, czekając na nadchodzące obwieszczenie, Steve uświadomił sobie, czując ucisk w dołku, że będzie musiał zrobić awanturę. Będzie musiał przed wszystkimi zaprzeczyć ogłoszeniu Namora, że są zaręczeni, co będzie zawstydzające i okropne, ale nie miał wyboru. Namor zapędził go do kąta.

Pogrążony w nieszczęściu i obawach Steve podskoczył, kiedy ktoś usiadł obok niego. Zszokowany zauważył, że to Tony, który uśmiechał się do niego z napięciem. Steve wiedział, że jest to miejsce Lorda Argosa, Zastępcy Podsekretarza Zarządzania Nicieni.

— Jak…

— Namor nie jest jedynym cwaniackim dupkiem na tej imprezie — odpowiedział Tony pod nosem, dając Steve’owi kuksańca łokciem. Następnie spojrzał na Namora, który patrzył na niego wilkiem, i posłał mu całusa. Namor nie chciał wprowadzać zamieszania przez rozkazanie Tony’emu powrotu na przydzielone mu miejsce, więc nie zareagował.

Chociaż Steve cały czas czekał na uderzenie, podczas posiłku nic się nie stało. Właściwie to Namor ledwo co się do niego odezwał. Najwyraźniej teraz, kiedy dla niego zaręczyny były pewne, nie czuł potrzeby uwodzenia go ani nawet uznania jego istnienia. Steve był nieco urażony.

Właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Namor może zmienił zdanie, kiedy znikąd pojawili się słudzy i zaczęli układać wysokie kieliszki do wina przy każdym talerzu. Za nimi ruszyli słudzy, którzy napełniali kieliszki winem. Wyglądało jak szampan, z bąbelkami i w ogóle, ale było nieco zielone, a butelki, z których było lane, musiały być bardzo stare, bo pokrywały je skorupiaki. Bez wątpliwości było to to specjalne wino, o które prosił Namor. To, przy którym chciał ogłosić swoje zaręczyny ze Steve’em.

Kiedy wszyscy mieli pełne kieliszki, Namor wstał, unosząc swój. Rozejrzał się po sali, a wszyscy zamilkli w oczekiwaniu.

— Jestem pewny, że wszyscy zauważyli, iż Kapitan Rogers był moim częstym gościem ostatnimi czasy — zaczął pompatycznie.

Zanim mógł kontynuować, Tony również wstał z kieliszkiem.

— Dziękuję, Namor, że pozwoliłeś nam na publiczne ogłoszenie na tej znakomitej kolacji. — Wściekły Namor otworzył usta, ale Tony mówił dalej: — Chciałbym formalnie ogłosić, że Steve Rogers i ja — położył dłoń na ramieniu Steve’a i uścisnął lekko — jesteśmy zaręczeni.

Cisza była ogłuszająca.

sss

— Słudzy plotkowali, ale nie dowierzałem — mówił gniewnie Namor, kręcąc się po salonie Steve’a i zarzucając szatą jak biczem. Wpadł do środka parę minut po tym, jak Steve i Tony wrócili z okropnie niezręcznego podsumowania kolacji. — I z pewnością nie uwierzyłbym, że z własnej woli wybrałbyś jego zamiast mnie — dodał, patrząc na Tony’ego z pogardą.

— Wygląda na to, że tylko jeden z nas wie, jak trafić do jego serca — odparł Tony, niewzruszony obelgą. Rozłożył się na kanapie i poluzował krawat, a w dłoni trzymał szklankę whisky. Wyglądał na jednocześnie znudzonego i tryumfującego; był chyba jedyną osobą, której taka kombinacja mogła się udać.

— Powiedziałem, że za ciebie nie wyjdę — przypomniał Namorowi Steve. O ile o niego chodziło, to Namor sam był sobie winny tego, w jakim kierunku poszła kolacja. W sumie to Steve otwarcie będzie go za to winić. Namor na to zasługiwał.

Namor w końcu się zatrzymał i odwrócił w ich stronę. Spojrzał najpierw na Steve’a, potem na Tony’ego. W jego oczach czaiło się coś, przez co Steve poczuł się niezręcznie, jakby Namor mógł stwierdzić, że ich zaręczyny to szopka odgrywana z jego powodu. Mimo wad – licznych, według Steve’a – Namor nie był głupi.

— Porozmawiamy o tym później, kiedy rozważysz swój kaprys — zadeklarował Namor z nawet jak na niego zatrważającym poziomem arogancji.

— Nie zmienię zdania — powiedział stanowczo Steve. Obecność Namora dodawała mu zaciętości, mimo że zaręczyny z Tonym były tylko farsą.

— Zobaczymy — odparł Namor i wyszedł z pokoju razem ze swoją wściekłością i ego.

— Wiem, że chciałeś pomóc — odezwał się Steve do Tony’ego, kiedy byli sami — ale nie jestem pewny, czy to dobra droga. — Chciał być miły. W końcu Tony chciał dobrze. Ale teraz zamiast zaręczyn z kimś, kogo nie lubił, Steve był na niby zaręczony z kimś, kogo lubił naprawdę. Jego celem było mniej więcej bycie niezaręczonym z nikim.

— Słuchaj, będzie dobrze — powiedział Tony, poruszając szklanką. — Kto się dowie, oprócz paru osób pod wodą?

sss

KAPITAN AMERYKA POŚLUBI IRON MANA!! krzyczał nagłówek gazety. Pod nim znajdowało się powiększone, rozmazane zdjęcie, na którym Tony stał przy stole w Atlantydzie, rękę trzymał na ramieniu Steve’a i patrzył na Namora zwycięsko. Sam Namor wyglądał, jakby chciał kogoś zabić, a Steve wyglądał, jakby mu się zbierało na wymioty. Ktokolwiek zrobił to zdjęcie, idealnie uchwycił moment.

— Jak…? — udało się Steve’owi wykrztusić, gniotąc gazetę w dłoni. Mieli przerąbane. — W Atlantydzie są w ogóle paparazzi?

— Każdy ma komórkę. — Tony wzruszył ramionami. W przeciwieństwie do Steve’a nadal jadł śniadanie. Apetyt Steve’a poleciał tam, gdzie pieprz rośnie, kiedy tylko zobaczył gazetę.

— Mówiłem wam, że tamtą malinkę zrobił Steve — napawał się Clint, po czym wyciągnął rękę przed twarz Nataszy. Kiedy ją zignorowała, pstryknął palcami.

Natasza odepchnęła jego dłoń tak mocno, że się skrzywił.

— Później ci zapłacę — powiedziała Clintowi, a Steve spojrzał na nich przerażony. Zakładali się o to?

— Na pewno jest to... niespodziewane — powiedział Bruce, patrząc pytająco na Tony’ego, ale ten go beztrosko ignorował. Bruce pewnie znał Tony’ego lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w Avengers Tower, może poza Jarvisem. Musiał się zastanawiać, jak, do diabła, do tego doszło.

— Gratulacje, przyjaciele! — zawołał Thor, waląc Steve’a przyjacielsko po plecach. — Oby wasze szczęście trwało długo, a lędźwie nie zawiodły!

— Niech mnie ktoś zabije — jęknął Steve. Na pewno przynajmniej jedna z obecnych osób była w stanie to zrobić.

sss

— Nie panikuj — powiedział Tony, kiedy byli sami na piętrze Steve’a. — Poczekaj, aż szaleństwo się skończy, i wtedy mnie rzucisz. Będzie dobrze. Po jakimś czasie ludzie zapomną, że w ogóle byliśmy razem. Będziemy jak Bennifer.

— Bennico? — zapytał Steve.

— Dokładnie! — zawołał Tony.

Steve w końcu poddał się rozpaczy i rzucił się twarzą na kanapę, przeklinając Namora każdą komórką swojego ciała. Gdyby ten przyjął “nie” jako odpowiedź, nie byłoby tego bałaganu.

Osobiste dramaty go odrzucały, więc tym bardziej absolutnie nie chciał być w taki zamieszany przez tę szaradę. Zwłaszcza z Tonym. To było wyjątkowo okrutne, że aby uniknąć kogoś, z kim nie chciał się umawiać, będzie musiał udawać, że jest w związku z kimś, z kim naprawdę chciałby się umawiać, ale nigdy nie będzie. To nieco bolało.

Nie wiedział, jak długo się nad sobą użalał, ale docenił pocieszający gest Tony’ego, jakim było poklepanie jego łydki i uściśnięcie jej lekko. Tylko że to właśnie częściowo z jego winy znajdowali się w takim położeniu.

— Paru reporterów mnie lubi — oznajmił Tony. Mówił zadziwiająco delikatnie, jakby chciał swoją nadzwyczajną uprzejmością trochę odpokutować to, że pomieszał w życiu Steve’a. — Utrzymamy to kłamstwo przez jakiś czas, potem rzucimy jednemu informację o zerwaniu, więc pierwsza historia o tym będzie gustowna i taktowna, a potem żadne z nas nie pójdzie z tym do prasy i wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach.

To brzmiało przyjemnie dla Steve’a, więc był wdzięczny Tony’emu, że był tak biegły w załatwianiu spraw tego typu, póki nie przypomniał sobie, dlaczego był w nich taki biegły. To będzie drugi raz w ciągu roku, kiedy ktoś z Tonym publicznie zrywa. Steve nie mógł mu tego zrobić.

— Myślę, że to ty powinieneś zerwać ze mną — zadecydował i usiadł. Spodziewał się, że Tony doceni ten gest, ale ten patrzył na niego, jakby postradał rozum.

— Oszalałeś? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. — Jeśli złamię serce Kapitanowi Ameryce, będę najbardziej znienawidzonym mężczyzną w kraju — powiedział. — Na świecie. W kosmosie!

— Ale…

Tony stanowczo pokręcił głową.

— Nie-e. Nie ma mowy. Ty mnie rzucasz. Koniec, kropka.

— W porządku — mruknął Steve. Nie chciał się o to kłócić, no i pewnie miał przynajmniej parę tygodni na to, żeby Tony zmienił zdanie.

— W porządku — powtórzył Tony, kiwając głową, jakby wszystko było ustalone. Potem znów klepnął Steve’a w nogę i dodał: — A teraz się skup, bo mam być dzisiaj uhonorowany przez Humane Society za uratowanie tamtych chomików. Musisz tam być.

To była nowość dla Steve’a – honorowanie Tony’ego, nie chomiki. O chomikach wiedział.

— Dlaczego muszę?

— Jesteś moim narzeczonym — tłumaczył Tony, jakby mówił do dziecka. — Jak ciebie tam nie będzie, zaczną się plotki.

— Tak naprawdę nie jestem…

— Ale nikt o tym nie wie — wtrącił Tony. — Więc musisz przyjść. I to pod krawatem.

Steve czuł skręcanie żołądka. Rozpisujące się o tym gazety to jedno, a publiczne wyjście i udawanie to drugie.

Spojrzenie Tony’ego zaostrzyło się, zrobił krok w tył i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Nie świrujesz przez to, ze obaj jesteśmy facetami, prawda? — zapytał. — Słyszałem plotki o tobie i Barnesie, ale może były tylko plotkami… — Urwał.

— Nie były plotkami — zapewnił Steve i zerknął na Tony’ego, żeby zobaczyć, czy to wyznanie go zaskoczyło. Wydawało się, że nie. — A co z tobą?

— Ech — odpowiedział tylko Tony i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic takiego. Nie dodał nic więcej.

— Okej — skwitował Steve. — Po prostu świruję tak ogólnie. — Oparł się o poduszki i spojrzał w sufit. — Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

— Zaskoczę cię, ale często to słyszę — powiedział Tony. Brzmiał, jakby się uśmiechał.

— Wątpię — odpowiedział. Już za dobrze go znał.

— Jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz iść wieczorem, to nie musisz — rzucił Tony i usiadł obok Steve’a. — Ale bez ciebie będę samotny i znudzony do łez — dodał, jakby dokładnie wiedział, czym go przekonać. I pewnie wiedział. Czysta nadzieja na jego twarzy również utrudniała Steve’owi odmowę.

— O ile nie będę musiał tańczyć — westchnął Steve, poddając się.

Uśmiech Tony’ego był szeroki na kilometr i dzięki temu Steve poczuł się o wiele lepiej.

Humor mu się popsuł, gdy tylko wysiedli z samochodu przed Ritz-Carlton, a wokół nich zaczęły błyskać flesze. Tony zachowywał się jak zawsze przed prasą, pozując z uśmiechem, żartując i witając się z ludźmi, których rozpoznał. Steve uśmiechał się do zdjęć – wydawało mu się, że strasznie sztywno – i tylko trochę się rozluźnił, kiedy poczuł rękę Tony’ego na swoim pasie, którą ten uspokajająco zacisnął. Steve z wdzięcznością pozwolił, żeby Tony zagarnął prawie całą uwagę (co i tak zawsze robił), zanim uciekli do Ritza.

Ale w środku nie było lepiej, bo Steve czuł, że wszyscy w holu przyglądają się im z ciekawością. Steve zorientował się, że ci ludzie będą chcieli z nimi porozmawiać, a nie tylko zrobić im zdjęcia, co znaczy, że pewnie będą zadawać pytania, na które będzie musiał na szybcika wymyślać szczegóły jego nieistniejącego związku z Tonym, ułożyć całą historię o czymś tak bardzo prywatnym i tak przez niego chcianym. To było gorsze.

Tony naparł ręką na jego plecy, żeby przeszedł przez tłum.

— Uspokój się — powiedział pod nosem. — Uśmiechnij się.

— Nie mogę się uspokoić! — wysyczał Steve. Bardzo szybko zamieniło się to w coś nie do zniesienia. Nie powinien tutaj przychodzić. Nie powinien pozwolić, żeby to zaszło tak daleko…

Steve nagle zorientował się, że jest na korytarzu, który pewnie prowadził do kuchni. Zaskoczony kelner szybko odszedł, balansując tacą z kieliszkami do szampana. Steve zdążył posłać mu przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim został przyciśnięty plecami do ściany.

— Hej. Spójrz na mnie — powiedział Tony, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Był tak blisko, że Steve mógł policzyć jego rzęsy. — To tylko my. Znamy się, prawda? — Patrzył ciepłym i rozbawionym spojrzeniem, bo Steve pewnie za długo przyglądał się jego oczom, ale te rzęsy były takie… interesujące. — Lubimy się, prawda?

— Tak — wydusił Steve, kiwając głową. Och, gdyby tylko Tony wiedział…

Tony uśmiechnął się, przez co w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się kurze łapki. Steve kochał kurze łapki Tony’ego.

— Myśl tak, jakbyśmy byli tylko my. — Mówił delikatnie, konspiracyjnie, uspokajająco.

— Okej — odpowiedział Steve, znowu przytakując. Wiedział, że się gapi i że pewnie zrobiłby wszystko, o co Tony poprosiłby go tym głosem.

— Okej — powtórzył Tony i uścisnął ramiona Steve’a, po czym wyciągnął go z powrotem do holu i stamtąd do głośnej sali balowej.

I było okej.

Wszyscy chcieli im pogratulować i przekazać, że albo byli zaskoczeni, słysząc tę nowinę — Steve znał to uczucie — albo już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewali, że coś między nimi jest. To drugie zszokowało Steve’a, bo być może kiepsko zakrywał swoje zainteresowanie Tonym, ale kiedy zerknął na niego, ten nie wydawał się widzieć w tym nic dziwnego.

Nawet po jakimś czasie Steve się wciągnął, bo Tony miał rację — to tylko oni, a lubił Tony’ego. Bez trudu mógł trzymać się jego boku, kiedy Tony czasami dotykał go i flirtował z nim dla oczu innych. Nie musiał udawać, że lubi Tony’ego, bo go lubił. Nie musiał nawet udawać, że Tony mu się podoba, bo podobał mu się naprawdę.

A Tony… cóż, Tony praktycznie szalał za nim całą noc. Bez problemu rzucał żartami, kiedy Steve nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy wybrali już datę; kiedy ludzie za bardzo na Steve’a naciskali, kierował ich zainteresowanie na siebie i generalnie zachowywał się jak kompletnie oczarowany. Podczas kolacji Tony z radością zabrał Steve’owi sałatkę buraczaną, bo Steve najadł się buraków podczas Kryzysu i nie miał zamiaru jeść więcej. A kiedy Tony wstał od stołu, żeby odebrać nagrodę, pochylił się do Steve’a i pocałował go prosto w usta. Steve miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył, jak bardzo ten gest go zaskoczył.

Podczas przemowy Tony’ego odpłynął, myśląc o jego rzęsach i dotyku jego warg, i powrócił do świata akurat na słowa:

— … i, oczywiście, muszę podziękować mojemu wspaniałemu, przystojnemu narzeczonemu. Mówię na niego “kochanie”, ale wy znacie go jako Kapitan Ameryka. Panie i panowie, Steve Rogers.

Po tym Tony puścił mu jeszcze oczko.

Oklaski rozbrzmiały jak szalone i Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać. Uśmiech na jego twarzy – pewnie ogromny, głupkowaty i zawstydzający – wcale nie był sztuczny.

sss

Następne kilka tygodni było najdziwniejszymi w życiu Steve’a, a biorąc pod uwagę jego życiorys, to coś oznaczało. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodził publicznie z Tonym, musiał udawać, że czuje coś, co czuł naprawdę. To mu mieszało w głowie, więc nie można było winić go za to, że często nie wiedział, co robi. W ciągu dnia Steve miotał się między radością z uwagi Tony’ego a przygnębieniem, że jest ona tylko na pokaz. Nie miał pojęcia, że można jednocześnie być tak szczęśliwym, będąc jednocześnie tak załamanym, ale jakoś mu się to udawało.

Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Tony walczy z tym samym dylematem; z zapałem wszedł w ich udawany związek, ale to nie było zaskakujące, bo Tony nigdy nic nie robił z umiarem – jeśli nie wczuł się w coś w stu procentach, to w ogóle nie chciało mu się tego robić. A naprawdę wczuł się w udawanie najlepszego narzeczonego na świecie.

Kalendarz w telefonie Steve’a magicznie wypełnił się wieloma aktywnościami Tony’ego, więc Steve poczuł się zobligowany do ciągłego mówienia mu o swoich planach, których aż tak dużo nie było. Wspierał kilka organizacji charytatywnych, ten jeden projekt, który próbował rozruszać, i był zapraszany na, jak się wydaje, każdą wojskową ceremonię wręczania medali i przecinania wstęgi, ale mimo to jego harmonogram nie był aż tak zapełniony jak Tony’ego. Kiedy im się udawało, razem uczęszczali na te rzeczy i Steve szybko przyzwyczaił się do obecności Tony’ego, więc czuł jej brak, kiedy szedł sam. Przyjemnie było mieć ze sobą przyjaciela. Ale czasami zgranie dwóch harmonogramów powodowało problemy.

— Ale mam być w banku żywności w południe — protestował Steve, kiedy Tony wspomniał, że następnego dnia ma spotkanie biznesowe w trakcie obiadu i chciałby, aby Steve poszedł na nie z nim. Byli w windzie, w drodze na obiad z Sekretarz Stanu i jej mężem, na które byli już spóźnieni, bo ledwo co udało im się uniknąć katastrofy krajowej. To dlatego Steve dopiero wiązał krawat.

— Wiem, ale nie mogę machnąć ręką na ludzi z Hong Kongu — powiedział Tony, poprawiając mankiety i spinki. — A oni naprawdę chcą cię poznać. — Odwrócił się do Steve’a i oparł ramieniem o ścianę windy. Na policzku miał ranę, przez którą wydawał się atrakcyjnie wrażliwy. — No weź — przypochlebiał się. — Będą szczęśliwi.

— Myślę, że nakarmienie głodnych jest ważniejsze niż zarobienie dla ciebie kolejnego miliarda dolarów — odpowiedział zirytowany Steve, ciągnąc za krawat mocniej, niż było to potrzebne. Nie cierpiał, kiedy Tony uwodził go, aby się poddał, w większości dlatego, że prawdziwe uwodzenie nie miało miejsca.

— Siedemset pięćdziesiąt nowych miejsc pracy, jeśli mi się uda — odgryzł się Tony. Steve zorientował się, że Tony się zezłościł. — To też karmi ludzi.

— Dlaczego to, co ty robisz, jest ważniejsze od tego, co ja robię? — zapytał Steve, też czując złość. To, że działał na mniejszą skalę, nie znaczy, że było mniej warte jego czasu.

— Nie mówię, że to jest ważniejsze, tylko mówię, że chciałbym w tym twojego wsparcia.

— Zawsze cię wspieram! — Steve uniósł głos, zanim mógł się powstrzymać. — To dla ciebie moje sprawy nie mają pierwszeństwa.

— Gówno prawda i dobrze o tym wiesz — warknął Tony. — Całowałem tyle wojskowych tyłków, odkąd się zaręczyliśmy…

Te słowa powstrzymały ich.

— My, um… — zaczął Steve.

— Nie jesteśmy naprawdę zaręczeni — skończył Tony.

Gapili się na siebie nadal z gniewem, który szybko zanikał w głupocie tej sytuacji. Zanim którykolwiek mógł się odezwać, winda zatrzymała się i drzwi otworzyły.

Wyszli z niej i Tony przysunął się do Steve’a; ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie, kiedy przechodzili przez lobby. Tony miał nadludzką zdolność wyczuwania, kiedy ktoś ich obserwuje lub robi im zdjęcia. Steve’a dziwiło, z jaką łatwością zmieniał się w Tony’ego, który jest z nim zaręczony. W poprzednim życiu pewnie był aktorem nagrodzonym Oscarem.

Byli już przy drzwiach, kiedy Steve nie wytrzymał i ukrył śmiech, kaszląc w rękę, kiedy wyszli na chodnik.

— To dobre, nie przestawaj. Może przynajmniej tym razem będziesz się uśmiechać na naszym wspólnym zdjęciu — oświadczył Tony, szczerząc się jak rekin.

— Och, Boże, nie zaczynaj znowu — wymamrotał Steve. Ustawicznie lądowali w kolorowych pisemkach – ich zdjęcia na imprezach charytatywnych, wychodzących z kawiarni, stojących obok siebie przy dymiących resztkach złych robotów – i Steve zazwyczaj miał takie samo kamienne oblicze bez względu na to, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdowali, bo nie doceniał ciągłej obecności aparatów i kamer w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. Nie mógł sobie nawet kupić bagietki, bo od razu lądował na plotkarskiej stronie. Tony cały czas się z nim o to drażnił, narzekając, że robi przez to wrażenie, jakby był z nim nieszczęśliwy. — Możemy się teraz cieszyć, a dopiero potem o to kłócić?

— To jest o wiele bardziej realne niż niektóre z moich prawdziwych związków — powiedział Tony pod nosem i zaborczo owinął ramię na biodrach Steve’a, unosząc znak pokoju do paparazzich czatujących przed Tower.

sss

Na zdjęciu, które następnego dnia pojawiło się na plotkarskich stronach, Steve uśmiechał się dzięki idealnie zgranemu czasowo kawałowi. Tony nie zmarnował okazji i przesłał to zdjęcie do Steve’a wraz z wiadomością TAK JEST TO MOJE DZIECKO!*

Pomimo tego i wielu innych starań, aby pokazywać się publicznie jako błogo szczęśliwi – a czasami w rzeczywistości nieszczęśliwi – jako para, Namor wcale się nie zniechęcał tymi zaręczynami. W sumie to zmotywowało go to do podwojenia wysiłków.

Prezenty i listy przestały przychodzić po obwieszczeniu Tony’ego na bankiecie, ale o ile Steve z przyjemnością przyjął przerwę od dziwnych i ekstrawaganckich prezentów Namora – i upiornie obraźliwych deklaracji oddania – to nadal musiał mieć do czynienia z samym mężczyzną. W dalszym ciągu nadzwyczajnie często pojawiał się i asystował Avengersom, zawsze później znajdując czas na rozmowę ze Steve’em, aby zapytać się, oczywiście podejrzanie, o stan jego zaręczyn.

— Musisz powtórnie odwiedzić Atlantydę — oznajmił Namor, kiedy Steve wycierał zieloną krew kosmity z tarczy. — Moi ludzie tęsknią za twoim widokiem. — Jego oczy zatrzymały się na nodze Steve’a, gdzie rozdarł swój kostium, pokazując nagie udo. — I ja również.

— Nie, dzięki — powiedział Steve. Upuścił tarczę przed swoją nogę i Namor w końcu spojrzał mu w twarz, ale w kącikach ust czaił się uśmieszek.

— Rozważam dobudowanie kolejnego skrzydła w pałacu — poinformował go Namor, ignorując to, że Steve odmówił wizyty. — Jako moja przyszła połowica, oferuję ci szansę na oznajmienie swojego wkładu.

— Nie będę twoją… twoją połowicą — wyjąkał Steve. Namor nie pierwszy raz tak go nazwał i Steve chciał się kłócić, ale potem stwierdził, że głupio walczyć o szczegóły, skoro mają większy problem. — Możemy być sprzymierzeńcami, możemy być przyjaciółmi — powiedział, chociaż z pewnością nie chciał być jego przyjacielem. — Ale nigdy nie będziemy niczym więcej.

Namor uniósł brew.

— Mniej światły mężczyzna oskarżyłby cię o spychanie go do friend zone — oznajmił, po czym obaj uchylili się, kiedy umierający kosmita zadrżał i zaczął krwawić wszędzie na zielono.

— Jak to jest, że Namor wie o friend zone, a ty nie? — zapytał go później Tony, kiedy Steve spytał, co właściwie friend zone znaczy. — Spędza większość swojego czasu w odwrotności akwarium na dnie oceanu.

— Myślę, że ma Facebooka — powiedział Steve. Thor by wiedział; gdy tylko poznawał kogoś nowego, od razu dodawał go do przyjaciół na Facebooku. Wydawało się, że stamtąd czerpie wiedzę o ziemskiej kulturze, więc może Namor robił to samo ze światem na powierzchni.

— Dobrze, że jesteś naprawdę przystojny — oznajmił Tony, podając Steve’owi miskę popcornu — bo wstydziłbym się być z tobą zaręczony.

sss

— To takie wkurzające — narzekał Steve Nataszy następnego dnia podczas treningu. Thor też miał tu być, ale wymigał się – prawie skończył czytać Miłość wśród kominów hydrotermalnych, którą to książkę Tony przemycił z Atlantydy, i chciał wiedzieć, co się stanie z Llyrą i Ghaurem. — Odmawiałem mu setki razy na setki różnych sposobów, ale nie odpuszcza.

— Ponieważ uważa, że jak wciąż będzie pytał, to w końcu się zgodzisz — powiedziała Natasza, gładko unikając kopnięcia z półobrotu. Zanim Steve mógł stanąć prosto, zaatakowała i uderzyła go w brodę. — Stara się wywołać u ciebie winę i wymęczyć cię, dopóki nie będzie po jego myśli.

— To takie wstrętne — zdecydował Steve, przyglądając się jej uważnie, kiedy go okrążała. Nie chciał znowu dostać w twarz. — Gdyby naprawdę mu na mnie zależało, to zależałoby mu na tym, co ja chcę, a nie tylko na tym, żeby dostać to, co on chce. Jakby moje uczucia w ogóle nie miały znaczenia!

— Teraz wiesz, jak to jest być kobietą — oznajmiła Natasza i obaliła go na ziemię.

sss

Mijały tygodnie, a Namor nadal nie odstępował od swojego urojonego przekonania, że Steve przejrzy na oczy i rzuci dla niego Tony’ego, a Tony i Steve nadal udawali, że wezmą ślub. Na początku Steve zakładał, że już teraz to się skończy, bo czuł się winny, że oszukuje Avengersów. Nigdy nie miał problemu z unikaniem prawdy, kiedy było to konieczne, ale to coś innego. To było jego prywatne życie i musiał kłamać także swoim przyjaciołom. Kolegom z drużyny. Ludziom, którym ufał i którzy jemu ufali. Czuł się z tym źle.

Kilka razy pomyślał sobie, że mogliby przynajmniej być szczerzy z Avengersami. Nie mieli powodu, żeby ich również zwodzić. Przyznanie się nieuchronnie prowadziłoby do lekkiego dokuczania, ale w tej grupie wszystko do tego prowadziło. Nie był pewny, dlaczego więc tego nie zaproponował, ale Tony też tego nie zrobił, więc przez tę milczącą umowę nadal udawali również przed przyjaciółmi.

Musieli być w tym naprawdę dobrzy, bo wszyscy – opinia publiczna i ludzie, z którymi codziennie pracowali – wierzyli, że to prawda.

Ich zaręczyny zostały uwzględnione na liście narodzin dzieci, urodzin i innych życiowych kamieni milowych na intranetowej stronie SHIELD przeznaczonej dla anonsów pracowniczych. Kiedy Tony po walce został znaleziony nieprzytomny, Thor zabrał go – przeraźliwie bezwładnego nawet w zbroi – do Steve’a i wszyscy klepali go plecach ze słowami, że z Tonym będzie wszystko w porządku, dopóki Tony się obudził i był w porządku. Steve zaczął otrzymywać zaproszenia i inną korespondencję zaadresowaną do “Pan Steve Rogers & Pan Tony Stark”. Nawet Jarvis chyba to kupił, bo oznajmiał miejsce pobytu Tony’ego – a czasem jego nastrój – w momencie, kiedy Steve przekroczył próg prywatnej części Tower.

Tony był blisko z Bruce’em, a Steve spędzał sporo czasu z Nataszą i Thorem, ale wydawało się, że Steve i Tony przyciągają się wzajemnie coraz częściej, kiedy obaj byli w domu i nie mieli co robić. Tony zaczął sprawdzać kilka razy dziennie co u Steve’a, kiedy byli osobno. Steve miał na końcu języka, że tak naprawdę Tony nie musi tego robić, bo Steve niczego nie oczekuje i nie było to potrzebne do tej ich szarady, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

Tony pewnie tęsknił za Pepper i cieszył się z bycia połową pary, rozumował Steve. Nie miał serca kazać mu przestać.

Steve nie wiedział, czy doświadczenie związku z Tonym było dla niego dobre czy złe, a fakt, że wydawali się kompatybilni, wcale nie pomagał. Dobrze się razem bawili i dużo śmiali, a mimo że mieli swoje różnice zdań, to ich mocne i słabe strony łączyły się tak, że tworzyły zbilansowaną całość. Do Steve’a zakradały się myśli, że byłoby im ze sobą naprawdę dobrze, ale było to dołujące spostrzeżenie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wcale nie byli razem.

I Tony dotykał go teraz o wiele częściej, nawet kiedy byli sami i nie musiał, ale całował Steve’a tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś patrzył.

Czasami Steve czuł się przytłoczony trudnością bycia blisko z tym wszystkim, czego nie mógł mieć, bo i tak było poza jego zasięgiem, ale nie mógł robić nic innego poza robieniem dobrej miny do złej gry. Nadal chciał Tony’ego, nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, ale teraz to pragnienie nabrało gorzkiego posmaku, pogłębiło się i zrobiło trudniejsze do zniesienia przez rosnące przywiązanie Steve’a do Tony’ego jako osoby.

Nie to, że ich fałszywy związek był idealny. Bynajmniej. Czasem Tony był nieprzyjemny i irytujący, a Steve cały czas męczył się życiem na widoku, nawet kiedy nie musiał, no i Tony prawie wszystko obracał w żart.

— Daj mi trzy powody, dla których dzisiaj w nocy nie powinienem go udusić — powiedział Steve do Bruce’a, rzucając pomiętą stronę z Post na ulubiony blat warsztatowy Tony’ego.

Na tej stronie widniało zdjęcie, na którym Tony wskazuje na tyłek Steve’a jak prezenter na jednym z tych kanałów z zakupami, puszczając oczko do aparatu. Steve, stojąc tyłem i machając do tłumu przed nim, nie miał pojęcia, co Tony robił, aż do tego ranka. Ktoś – pewnie Clint – przykleił to zdjęcie do drzwi prywatnej windy Tower, tej samej, z której korzystają Avengersi i ich goście.

— Cóż, na początek, wiele osób z SHIELD pewnie naprawdę by się na ciebie zdenerwowało za to, że Iron Man jest niezdolny do walki — odpowiedział łagodnie Bruce. Było naprawdę wcześnie i Steve miał iść pobiegać, ale Bruce pewnie nawet się jeszcze nie położył. W ochronnych goglach badał zieloną maź pokrytą przewodami. Z boku wyglądała jak wielka, przekrwiona gałka oczna. Steve zauważył to, otworzył usta, aby zapytać, po czym zdecydował, że naprawdę, naprawdę nie musi tego wiedzieć. — Domyślam się, że znalazłeś zdjęcie?

— Tak — westchnął Steve. — I ktoś w SHIELD zawsze jest na mnie zły. Nie lubią, kiedy się podważa ich rozkazy. Ten argument nie powala.

— Hmmm — mruknął Bruce. Przestał kręcić ręką, którą wcisnął głęboko w… w tą rzecz, a coś w środku zachlupotało. Steve zrobił minę, której Bruce nie zobaczył. — Pewnie cofnąłbyś rozwój naukowy ludzkości o jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat. Może nawet i sto.

— Na tym zdjęciu stałem między prezydentem a królem Wakandy — zauważył Steve. Po obu ich stronach znajdowali się premierzy, prezydenci i inne ważne osobistości wielu krajów – w tym Namor.

Bruce drgnął, ale Steve nie wiedział, czy to przez jego słowa czy przez nagły rozdzierający dźwięk, który wyszedł z tej dziwnej gałki ocznej. Wyciągnął rękę, która wyglądała jak pokryta budyniem z tapioki.

— Okej, powód numer trzy: pomyśl o tych wszystkich dzieciach, dla których jest idolem. Pomyśl o ich łzach — powiedział Bruce, jadąc po słabym punkcie Steve’a.

— Dobra. Zrobię to dla dzieci — burknął Steve. — Albo raczej nie zrobię tego dla dzieci. — Odwrócił się do warsztatu Tony’ego i długo szukał po szufladach markera, bo Tony prawie nigdy nic nie zapisywał ręcznie. Albo mówił rzeczy na głos, albo zapisywał na komputerze.

Kiedy w końcu znalazł marker, wyglądało na to, że nigdy nawet nie był otworzony. Steve napisał NIE JESTEŚ ZABAWNY na zdjęciu, które potem przykleił na monitor za pomocą samoprzylepnych karteczek.

W międzyczasie Bruce wytarł rękę i zaczął stukać w ekran nad warsztatem. Kiedy skończył, drukarka obok monitora Tony’ego wydrukowała kartkę papieru.

Bruce podszedł do Steve’a.

— Musisz przyznać, że to czysty Tony — powiedział, wskazując na zdjęcie, a Steve musiał się zgodzić. Ale jednak przeszedł samego siebie.

— Powiedział reporterom, że jest prezydentem Grupy Uznania dla Tyłeczka Steve’a Rogersa — powiedział Steve. Odkleił zdjęcie od monitora i podał je Bruce’owi, żeby ten mógł przeczytać dołączony tekst. — Kiedy ja trzy stopy dalej pozowałem do zdjęć z dziećmi.

Dziennikarz z Post miał być obecny aby upublicznić rozpoczęcie projektu charytatywnego Steve’a, międzynarodowego programu pomocy młodym ofiarom przemocy ze strony superzłoczyńców, ale zamiast tego opisał rapsod Tony’ego o tyłku Steve’a.

Bruce przyglądał się zdjęciu.

— Cóż, Tony często przegina — oznajmił, ale ze słyszalnym sentymentem. Spojrzał na Steve’a. — To dobrze, że lubisz, jak ktoś nie chodzi wokół ciebie na palcach. Dopóki śmierć was nie rozłączy. Prawda, Cap?

Steve starał się nie wiercić pod wzrokiem Bruce’a – uniesione brwi sugerowały, jakby go testował i… To był test, uświadomił sobie Steve. Bruce wiedział – albo przynajmniej podejrzewał – że coś jest nie tak z ich zaręczynami. Pierwszy raz ktoś z ich kręgu przyjaciół otwarcie sprowokował Steve’a do potwierdzenia lub zaprzeczenia ważności jego związku z Tonym i nie mógł się zdobyć do kłamania na ten temat tak prosto w twarz. W końcu walczyli u swojego boku.

— Wolałbym nie kusić losu tym konkretnym zwrotem — odpowiedział wymijająco, żałując, że w ogóle zaczynał rozmowę. Przynajmniej to nie było kłamstwem. Śmierć szczególnie lubowała się w ludziach, których Steve kochał.

Bruce przyglądał się jego twarzy jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem sięgnął po wydrukowaną kartkę.

— Z Tonym trzeba pamiętać, że pomimo tego, jak pokazuje, że cały czas chce być w centrum uwagi, to czasami robi to dla zmyłki, jak magik, kiedy wykonuje trik. Skupia twój wzrok tutaj — mówił, unosząc stronę z Post w prawej ręce — żebyś nie widział, co robi tutaj — uniósł wydrukowaną kartkę w lewej — i w końcu orientujesz się, że nie wszystko jest tak, jak myślałeś.

Odłożył zdjęcie na blat Tony’ego i uniósł kartkę z drukarki przed oczy Steve’a, trzymając ją tylko palcami. Steve zauważył, że to arkusz kalkulacyjny, starannie zapełniony rzędami kolorowego tekstu.

— To — zaczął Bruce — jest lista przysług, które Tony jest winny – no, on i ja jesteśmy winni, bo wiesz jak to jest – różnym ludziom z różnych krajów, w zamian za nieprzerwane wsparcie dla pewnej organizacji charytatywnej wspierającej dzieci dotknięte przestępczością superzłoczyńców. — Podał kartkę Steve’owi. — Odmówił przekazania czegoś, co można użyć jako broń, więc w większości jest to technologia medyczna, czysta energia, takie rzeczy.

Ręka Steve’a lekko drżała, kiedy brał kartkę. Razem z resztą zarządu – wpływowymi ludźmi biznesu, politykami, przywódcami religijnymi różnych wyznań – przez ponad rok pracowali nad ruszeniem projektu, błagali i płaszczyli się (a w sytuacji Steve’a z Namorem manipulowali), żeby zdobyć potrzebne fundusze i wsparcie polityczne. Steve’a zaskoczyło, z jakim trudem ludzie godzą się na pomoc dzieciom. To doświadczenie wiele go nauczyło.

A teraz jeszcze więcej.

Na liście były daty zawarcia umów i obiecanych dostaw, a niektóre z nich – wiele z nich – były miesiące przed fałszywymi zaręczynami z Tonym. Steve nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Tony wiedział o projekcie, zanim zaczęli spędzać razem tyle czasu, ale Tony cały czas po cichu mu pomagał i nigdy nic nie powiedział.

Steve’a zalała gorąca fala wstydu, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak podczas kłótni w windzie oskarżył Tony’ego o to, że sprawy Steve’a nie mają dla niego pierwszeństwa. Tony mógłby zamknąć go od razu, pokazać mu jednym zdaniem, jak bardzo się myli, ale tego nie zrobił. Wygranie kłótni nie było warte użycia tego jako broni.

Steve patrzył na kartkę jeszcze trochę, ale nie mógł zaabsorbować większości treści na niej, nie teraz. Powoli odkleił zdjęcie, położył je na liście i złożył je razem, a następnie schował do kieszeni.

— Nie powiem mu, że mi to pokazałeś — oświadczył Bruce’owi. Dobrze zrobił, dla niego i dla Tony’ego, że pokazał mu tę listę. Steve nie chciał, żeby miał przez to problemy.

Bruce wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

— Nie powiedział mi, że mam nikomu nie mówić. Po prostu dotychczas nie miałem powodu. Wygląda na to, że te informacje się teraz przydały.

Gdzieś zaczął piszczeć alarm, a sądząc po reakcji Bruce’a, było to naprawdę ważne.

— Muszę się tym zająć — powiedział. — Do zobaczenia, Cap. — Klepnął Steve’a w ramię, kiedy przechodził obok niego.

— Dziękuję — rzucił za nim Steve. — Jestem ci coś winien.

— Możesz mi podziękować na weselu — zawołał Bruce. Steve’owi prawie udało się nie skrzywić na te słowa.

sss

Kiedy Steve zasypiał, często atakowało go poczucie winy przez to, co robi, i czuł się źle, oszukując Namora. Ale po kolejnych pięciu minutach przypominało mu się, jaki Namor jest nieznośny, i mu przechodziło.

— Kapitanie Rogers, Namor czeka na tarasie widokowym, aby z tobą porozmawiać — poinformował go spokojnie JARVIS, co zazwyczaj dodawało otuchy, ale Steve czasami uważał, że niektóre rzeczy wymagają odpowiedniego poziomu irytacji i niesmaku, a ponowne pojawienie się Namora w Avengers Tower absolutnie zaliczało się do tych kategorii.

— Tony jest w domu? — zapytał Steve, wchodząc do windy. Gdyby był, musieliby udawać, więc Steve poczuł niemal ulgę, kiedy JARVIS oznajmił, że go nie ma. Nie czuł się dzisiaj na siłach na udawanie.

JARVIS otworzył mu drzwi do penthouse’u, a Steve poczuł się dziwnie, będąc tu bez Tony’ego. W rogu kanapy, jak zawsze, zwinięty był niebieski ponczo-koc z rękawami, który Steve dał Tony’emu na urodziny, chociaż Tony mówił, że nigdy go nie użył. Steve pewnie by go o to drażnił, ale jak dotąd Tony nie zrealizował swojej groźby i nie powiesił okropnego obrazu Steve’a i Namora w salonie, więc Steve nie chciał go prowokować.

Namor stał na tarasie widokowym z rękoma za plecami, w majestatycznej i aroganckiej pozie, patrząc na miasto, jakby tu też był władcą. Małe białe skrzydełka na jego kostkach łopotały na wietrze.

— Namor — przywitał się Steve, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby brzmieć przyjaźnie, ale jego głos był przynajmniej naturalny.

Namor odwrócił się do niego, przesuwając oczy po jego ciele w sposób, do którego Steve przywyknął, ale nie doceniał.

— Jestem tutaj, aby ostatni raz zaoferować ci szansę zostania moją połowicą — oznajmił Namor, jakby robił Steve’owi przysługę, a nie nachodził go.

— Przestań nazywać mnie swoją połowicą — odpowiedział zrzędliwie Steve. — Jestem mężczyzną, co czyni mnie… połowicem**.

— Połowica to zwrot gender-neutral dla Atlantów — powiedział Namor. — Chociaż to nie twoja wina, że język mieszkańców powierzchni odbija ich małostkowe podejście do seksualności i związków.

— Uch… — wykrztusił Steve, całkowicie zakłopotany.

— Nie jest zbyt późno, aby anulować twoją fatalną decyzję o zamążpójściu za Tony’ego Starka — kontynuował Namor ze swoim zwyczajnym upodobaniem do niedomówień i taktu. — I chociaż twoja słabość do niego wskazuje na kiepski osąd, to jestem chętny zaakceptować cię jako mojego narzeczonego.

— Nie mogę być twoim narzeczonym — ogłosił Steve, z łatwością ignorując obelgi w słowach Namora dzięki długiej praktyce. — Jestem zaręczony z Tonym. — Mówił to coraz łatwiej, bez uczucia skręcania żołądka przez to, że nigdy się nie spełni.

Namor wykrzywił się, jakby ugryzł cytrynę.

— Nie uważam go za godnego twojego afektu.

— Cóż, a ja tak — najeżył się Steve. Co było absurdalne, bo z Tonym nawet nie brali ślubu na poważnie – nie powinien czuć się obrażony przez Namora. Ale Tony był jego przyjacielem i Steve absolutnie uważał go za godnego małżeństwa. Chciałby tylko, żeby Tony czuł do niego to samo. — I to moja decyzja, nie twoja, no.

— Nie widzę, co on może ci takiego zaoferować, czego ja nie mogę — nalegał Namor.

— Co najważniejsze, naprawdę lubię z nim przebywać — powiedział Steve, ale Namor nie zareagował na tą zawoalowaną urazę. — Na dodatek jest mądry, jest zabawny…

— Jest aroganckim, rozpieszczonym bachorem — przerwał lekceważąco Namor, machnąwszy ręką.

— No cóż, jeśli to ma go wykluczać, to ciebie również — odparł Steve. Była to pewnie najbardziej chamska rzecz, jaką powiedział drugiej osobie od czasu, kiedy scepter Lokiego na nich działał, ale Namor tylko wyniośle uniósł brew. — Jest dobrym przyjacielem. Szczodrym przyjacielem — kontynuował Steve. Nadal miał świeżo w pamięci, co Tony zrobił dla jego projektu bez bycia poproszonym, bez żądania uznania. Namor zgodził się pomóc tylko dlatego, że chciał się dostać Steve’owi do gaci. — I chce sprawić, aby świat był lepszym miejscem.

Namor wręcz wyśmiał te słowa.

— Jest oportunistycznym handlarzem śmierci.

— Był — przyznał Steve, bo nic by nie zyskał, obalając tę konkretną kwestię. — Już nie jest. Teraz jest bohaterem. A jeśli tego nie widzisz, jesteś idiotą. Nawet ta upiorna ośmiornica wie lepiej od ciebie.

Namor nie odpowiedział na to od razu. Po prostu skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zmrużył oczy na Steve’a, przyszpilając go znajomym już, autokratycznym spojrzeniem. Steve też skrzyżował ramiona i nie pozostał dłużny w kontakcie wzrokowym. Żaden się nie poruszył ani nawet nie mrugnął. To było nieco absurdalne, ale Steve miał już tego dosyć. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby Namor kontynuował takie znęcanie się nad nim, i pokazał to swoją miną i pozą.

— Źle cię oceniłem, Kapitanie Rogers — oznajmił w końcu Namor. — Podejrzewałem, że być może to wszystko było na pokaz, ale zobaczyłem, jak się o nim wyrażasz i wiem już, że twoje serce naprawdę należy do Tony’ego Starka, mimo że jest niżej ode mnie. Twoja lojalność jest godna podziwu, bo nawet nie skusiłeś się na mnie i wszystko, co mogę ci dać.

Steve pomyślał, że jego oczy zaraz wypadną z czaszki. Wypadną z czaszki i z budynku, a potem odbiją się od ulicy.

— To nie na pokaz — nalegał Steve, co nie było całkowitym kłamstwem, bo wszystko, co powiedział o Tonym, było absolutnie prawdziwe i tylko ułamkiem powodów, dla których Steve był w nim desperacko zakochany. Ostatnie miesiące sprawiły, że nie mógł już przed sobą udawać. Tony nie tylko mu się podobał. Kochał Tony’ego.

Namor nagle podszedł bliżej, prosto w przestrzeń osobistą Steve’a. Steve nie miał zamiaru ustąpić, więc stał w miejscu, nawet gdy wzrok Namora ogarnął całą jego twarz, nawet gdy przysunął się tak, że ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Przez chwilę Steve był pewny, że Namor go pocałuje. Zamiast tego powiedział:

— Być może chciałbyś ostatni raz się wyszumieć, jak to mówicie na powierzchni. Byłbym skłonny ci w tym dogodzić.

Sugestia… że Steve zdradziłby Tony’ego… była tak obraźliwa, że zanim pomyślał o tym, co robi, już położył ręce na piersi Namora i odepchnął go. Myślał, że Namor na pewno odpowie tym samym i była duża szansa, że będą siać zniszczenie walką na pięści, ale Namor po prostu zrobił krok w tył i pozwolił się odepchnąć, nie wyglądając nawet na zbytnio tym przejętego.

— Nigdy się z tobą nie prześpię! — praktycznie wykrzyczał Steve, od dawna nie będąc tak zezłoszczony. — Nigdy.

Namor po prostu uśmiechnął się do niego chytrze.

— Nie ty pierwszy tak twierdzisz. Może jako pierwszy dotrzymasz słowa — rzucił, a potem odleciał.

sss

Steve myślał, że teraz to już będzie koniec, że Namor został przekonany o czystości miłości Steve’a i Tony’ego. Pozostało tylko przeczekać rozsądną ilość czasu, a potem udać, że zrywają swoje udawane zaręczyny, i wszystko wróci do normy. Steve naiwnie wierzył w to przez tydzień, ale potem Fury zwołał jego i Tony’ego do biura i ogłosił, że Namor, honorując ich prawdziwą miłość, urządza im wieczór kawalerski.

Tony’ego to nie ruszyło, ale Steve był piekielnie zmęczony uczęszczaniem na imprezy Namora i z coraz mniejszym entuzjazmem grał rolę narzeczonego Tony’ego. Chciał, aby wszystko wróciło do normy sprzed tego całego bałaganu. Nie mógł znieść dalszego kłamania przyjaciołom, nie mógł dłużej żyć z podobizną tego, czego tak bardzo chciał, a czego nie mógł mieć. Był nieszczęśliwy.

Ale nie mógł nic zrobić, tylko wytrwać do gorzkiego końca. Smutne było, że to nie będzie pierwszy taki raz.

Kiedy tym razem przybyli do pałacu, automatycznie założono, że Steve i Tony będą dzielić pokój, chociaż Steve podejrzewał, że Namor na złość wsadzi ich do cieknącego pokoju z ośmiornicą. Jednak został im przydzielony ten sam fioletowy i zielony pokój, w jakim mieszkał podczas każdej dotychczasowej wizyty. Najwyraźniej Namor nie był z tych, którzy nie potrafią przegrywać.

— Czuję, jakbym spędzał tu więcej czasu niż w domu — westchnął Tony, zrzucając torbę na kanapę i podchodząc do półki z książkami.

— Mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz, kiedy tu jesteśmy — powiedział Steve. Dla niego na pewno tak będzie; to całe miejsce, a ten pokój w szczególności, nie miały mu do zaoferowania nic oprócz gorzkich wspomnień i już zdecydował, że nigdy tu nie wróci. Od teraz będzie udawał, że jest chory, kiedy będzie trzeba wybrać się do Atlantydy. Nie będzie go obchodzić, czy ktoś mu uwierzy czy nie.

sss

Steve nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po atlantydzkim wieczorze kawalerskim. Obawiał się, że będzie pełno niebieskich striptizerek i beer bongów ozdobionych twarzą Namora, ale okazało się, że to po prostu była mniej sztywna i luźniejsza wersja imprez, na które Steve uczęszczał podczas poprzednich wizyt. Było dużo jedzenia, picia i muzyki, a atlantydzki zespół zagrał nawet parę piosenek, które Steve rozpoznał, w tym astmatyczną wersję “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy”.

Wśród gości był równy podział mężczyzn i kobiet, o czym Steve wiedział, że w dzisiejszych czasach nie jest takie niezwykłe. Razem z innymi superbohaterami, jak X-Meni i Fantastyczna Czwórka, Namor zaprosił również Atlantów i zagranicznych dygnitarzy, których Steve zdążył już poznać i polubić wcześniej. Pokazywało to dużą zapobiegliwość, a Steve uznał to za wzruszające.

Zanim zaczęła się muzyka, Namor wygłosił zawstydzającą przemowę, wychwalającą zalety Steve’a, w której wciąż powtarzał, jak bardzo Tony’emu się poszczęściło, a nawet niechętnie przyznał, że Tony również jest trochę niczego sobie. Wcale nie powiedział, że uważa siebie za lepszą partię, albo że żywi do Steve’a urazę, że go nie wybrał. Przez ostatnie miesiące był irytujacy i apodyktyczny, ale przyjmował porażkę z gracją. Ironicznie, przez to Steve trochę się do niego przekonał.

sss

W pewnym momencie Steve wycofał się do małego stolika z tyłu pokoju, aby przez parę minut mieć spokój, ale otoczyły go Sue Storm i Emma Frost, które były pięknymi i potężnymi blondynkami. Pracował z nimi kilka razy i wpadali na siebie czasami podczas eventów, ale nigdy nie spędził z nimi czasu na zwykłej rozmowie, dlatego nie zorientował się, że ma z nimi coś wspólnego: Namora.

Steve nie był pierwszą osobą, którą Namor chciał uwieść, i szybko stało się jasne, że Sue i Emma uważały go teraz za członka klubu składającego się wyłącznie z ludzi seksualnie zmolestowanych przez Namora. Steve chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, kto jeszcze należał do tego klubu. Wiedział na pewno, że on sam nie chciał był jego członkiem.

— Cieszę się, że to już koniec — powiedział. — Co? — dodał, kiedy Sue i Emma zaśmiały się.

— Przykro mi to mówić, ale to pewnie nigdy się nie skończy — oznajmiła Sue, a Emma spojrzała na niego albo z litością, albo jakby uważała go za idiotę. — Przynajmniej dopóki nie weźmie ślubu.

— Nie podda się? — zapytał niezadowolony Steve. Sięgnął po piwo z tacy przechodzącego kelnera. Takie złe rewelacje wymagały odpowiedniego napitku.

— Nie będzie uwodził cię tak aktywnie — wyjaśniła elegancka i znudzona Emma. — Ale będzie z tobą flirtował za każdym razem, kiedy się spotkacie, i będzie sugestywnie komentował. Lubi też przypominać, że jeśli małżeństwo się popsuje, to nadal jest dostępny. Przyzwyczaisz się.

— Muszę przyznać, że miło było odetchnąć — oznajmiła Sue, sącząc drinka. — Przez te ostatnie miesiące skupiał się na tobie i miałyśmy spokój. Część mnie miała nadzieję, że wyjdziesz za niego i przestanie się skupiać na nas.

— Myślisz, że to naprawdę by go powstrzymało? — zapytał Steve, jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy niż zwykle, że nie zszedł się z Namorem. Nie miał pojęcia, że dla niego to taki nawyk i nie wydawało mu się to oznaką wierności. — Skoro zachowuje się tak w stosunku do zajętych już ludzi?

— Wierzę, że tak — odpowiedziała Emma. — Namor wiele mówi, ale swoje własne obietnice małżeńskie wziąłby poważnie. To kwestia rycerskości i honoru. — Posłała Steve’owi znaczące spojrzenie. — I nigdy nie plotkuje, z kim się całuje.

Steve mógł się tylko na nią gapić. Czy Emma naprawdę sugerowała, żeby Steve spróbował z Namorem, zanim oficjalnie wyjdzie za mąż? “Wyszumieć się”, do czego zaprosił go Namor? Trudno było ją zrozumieć, bo jej twarz nigdy niczego nie zdradzała.

To nie miało znaczenia. Steve nigdy na to nie pójdzie. Nigdy nigdy nigdy.

Emma spojrzała na niego chytrze, przesunąwszy palec po krawędzi kieliszka do szampana.

— Każdy wie, że Tony lubi… eksperymentować — dodała.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Steve na to poszedł. Natychmiast i graficznie, jego umysł na to poszedł.

— Nienawidzą się — powiedział, bardziej aby sobie przypomnieć niż oświadczyć innym. Swojemu mózgowi. Och, Boże. — Oni naprawdę, naprawdę nie mogą siebie znieść, wcale a wcale.

Emma tylko uśmiechnęła się.

— Wiem. Byłoby wyśmienicie — powiedziała.

— Wysyłał ci prezenty? — zapytała Sue w przerwie w rozmowie, kiedy Steve był oniemiały, a Emma wydzielała atmosferę samozadowolenia i rozbawienia. — Zawsze przesadza z prezentami.

— Och, Boże — jęknął Steve, uciekając od myśli o Namorze i Tonym oraz Namorze razem z Tonym. — Też pytanie.

— Pewnie przesłał tobie te upiorne ptaki — powiedziała Emma i przez kilka minut byli głęboko zanurzeni w plotkowaniu o przepychu prezentów Namora. Ogromne kamienie szlachetne i drogie wina były filarami arsenału uwodzenia Namora, i Steve dowiedział się, że miał szczęście – Namor lubił również przesyłać plisowaną bieliznę. Ten okropny obraz w porównaniu z tym wydawał się gustowny.

— Ale to kuszące, prawda? — zapytała Sue, ściszając głos. — Wyjść za niego i zostać królową? A seks! — Oczy jej nieco wywróciły się w stronę czaszki. — Och, mój Boże, seks. Taki dobry.

Szok na twarzy Steve’a musiał być tak oczywisty, że rozanielona mina od razu zniknęła z twarzy Sue.

— Nigdy się z nim nie przespałeś? — zapytała wyglądając na tak zaskoczoną, jak Steve się czuł. — Zanim z Tonym zeszliście się formalnie?

— Ty tak? — zapytał z kolei Steve. — Ale nie jesteś…? — Nie wiedział czy wytknięcie, że Sue jest mężatką, będzie niegrzeczne, mimo że wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Sue zerknęła na Emmę i z powrotem na Steve’a, ale Steve wiedział, co to znaczy. — Wy obie?

— Nie byłam żoną Reeda od zawsze — powiedziała Sue nieco defensywnie. Emma wcale się nie wytłumaczyła, tylko spojrzała na niego, jakby w ogóle nie była mu winna żadnych wyjaśnień, z czym Steve całkowicie się zgadzał. Co ludzie, którzy są razem, robili ze sobą, to nie jego sprawa. Po prostu trochę się zdziwił, że tak otwarcie mówią o tym komuś, kogo ledwo co znały. Może to skutek uboczny członkostwa w klubie.

— Ja… Nie, my nigdy. Znaczy, on jest takim… — Steve bezradnie zamachał rękoma, starając się wpaść na coś adekwatnego do opisania, że Namor jest bardzo przystojny, ale jest też niewiarygodnym palantem. — … Namorem! — To będzie musiało dać radę.

— Och. Cóż, a szkoda — powiedziała Sue, brzmiąc na zawiedzioną zdolnościami Steve’a do podejmowania decyzji. — On to naprawdę coś. Znaczy, ta jurność. — Jej policzki zarumieniły się od samego mówienia o tym. Steve nie był pewny, czy to ze wstydu czy przez to, że sobie przypominała.

— On nie musi oddychać przez usta pod wodą — dodała Emma i zamrugała powoli. Kiedy Steve zakrztusił się piwem, uniosła kącik ust.

— To… super — odpowiedział słabo, zastanawiając się, czy w przeciągu następnej dekady uda mu się pozbyć tych wizji z głowy. Najpierw trójkącik, teraz to. Steve’a nie obchodziło, po której stronie faktycznie była teraz Emma – była czystym złem.

— Ale wydajecie się być z Tonym szczęśliwi — powiedziała Sue, wreszcie litując się nad nim i zmieniając temat, a Steve przysięgał, że słyszy prychnięcie Emmy. Było lekkie i bardzo kobiece, ale na pewno było prychnięciem. Jest telepatką, przypomniał sobie z opóźnieniem. Pewnie zna prawdę.

Zanim Steve zdążył się zdecydować, czy warto próbować oszukać osobę, która czyta w myślach, Namor pojawił się obok i zażądał tańca. Jego wyczucie czasu nie mogło być lepsze.

Dwie sekundy później Steve zdecydował, że to wyczucie czasu nie mogło być gorsze – jego mózg był świeżo wypełniony obrazami jurnego Namora, który oddychał pod wodą i Namora z Tonym uprawiających piekielny seks z nienawiści. Kiedy już znaleźli wolne miejsce na parkiecie, Steve był całkiem spocony. Przeklął pod nosem Sue i Emmę, kiedy Namor ustawił go do tańca.

— Rozmowa z Emmą i Sue była oświecająca? — zapytał Namor. Wcale nie było słychać żartu w jego głosie, ale kiedy rumieniący się na twarzy i w sumie na całym ciele Steve spojrzał na niego, w kącikach oczu Namora czaił się śmiech. Albo wiedział, albo podejrzewał, o czym rozmawiali, ale wcale nie wydawał się zawstydzony. Namor pewnie uważał, że wstyd jest dla niższych istot.

— Bardzo — odpowiedział Steve głosem niższym niż zamierzał. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Namora, a mimo że nie otrzymał od niego uśmiechu w zamian, to Namor przyciągnął go bliżej. Steve mu na to pozwolił. Gdyby go naciskano, to może, ewentualnie, przyznałby, że flirtował z Namorem, tylko trochę.

— Jedno mnie zastanawiało, Kapitanie — zaczął Namor, kiedy bujali się w przód i w tył – Steve nadal nie umiał tańczyć. — Dlaczego Stark wybrał bankiet w Atlantydzie do ogłoszenia swoich zaręczyn?

— Nie zostawiłeś nam wyboru — odpowiedział Steve, zirytowany, że Namor o tym wspomniał, akurat kiedy Steve zaczynał czuć coś pozytywnego w jego kierunku. Namor zachowywał się, jakby wcale nie wiedział, dlaczego tamten wieczór tak się potoczył.

— Ja? — Namor odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć Steve’owi w oczy. — W jaki sposób?

Steve posłał mu wkurzone spojrzenie. Ta udawana niewinność wcale go nie bawiła.

— Miałeś zamiar wszystkim powiedzieć, że jestem zaręczony z tobą.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd Steve go poznał, Namor wyglądał na szczerze zbitego z tropu.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię — dodał Steve, chociaż nawet jak to mówił, to myślał, że taka obłuda to całkowicie nie w stylu Namora. — Miałeś zamiar ogłosić, że jesteśmy zaręczeni, mimo że wiedziałeś, że nie jestem zainteresowany.

— Nie zamierzałem zrobić niczego takiego — odpowiedział krótko Namor, jakby został obrażony. Zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że prawie złączył je w jedną linię.

— Tak, zamierzałeś — nalegał Steve, płynnie przechodząc z irytacji do złości. — Powiedziałeś mi, że chcesz to ogłosić, a potem kazałeś służbie upewnić się, że wino będzie gotowe.

Namor chyba odzyskał kontrolę nad swoimi brwiami, ale nadal wyglądał na ciężko urażonego.

— Powiedziałem służbie, że będzie toast, Kapitanie — oświadczył. — Wcześniej ustaliłem z Faraxem, żeby przygotował dwie marki wina – jedną na ogłoszenie zaręczyn, a drugą na toast na twoją cześć. Ja tylko zlecałem służbie, które będzie mi potrzebne. Na wzniesienie toastu, tak się złożyło, skoro nadal się uchylałeś.

Steve się zatrzymał, ale Namor stanowczo go pociągnął, więc Steve zmusił nogi do ponownego ruchu. Toast na jego cześć? Namor tak na poważnie? To wszystko, to udawanie, tabloidy, całe fałszywe zaręczyny, ostatnie trzy miesiące życia Steve’a, wszystko było dlatego, że Steve źle zrozumiał? Bo Namor chciał wznieść toast na jego cześć?

Steve ciężko przełknął.

— Nie zamierzałeś ogłosić, że jesteśmy zaręczeni? Naprawdę?

— Absolutnie nie — odpowiedział Namor. — Nie muszę zmuszać nikogo do małżeństwa, mogę cię o tym zapewnić.

— Prawda, oczywiście, że nie — powiedział szybko Steve. — Przepraszam.

— Oraz — dodał Namor, nadal nieco urażony — Nie odebrałbym ci wolności wyboru w taki sposób.

Steve zamrugał.

— Wolności wyboru? Skąd bierzesz takie rzeczy? — zapytał. Czasami Namor brzmiał trochę jak, no, przyjaciółka Jane, Darcy. — Z Internetu?

— Z przyjemnością spędzam czas online — przyznał Namor, a Steve nagle zobaczył przed oczami zabawny mentalny obraz Namora w prywatnych kwaterach pod wodą, siedzącego przed komputerem z koralowca, z muszelką jako myszką.

Steve otworzył usta, ale zanim mógł coś powiedzieć, Namor wtrącił się z bolesnym wyrazem twarzy:

— Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nazywacie to “surfowaniem”.

— Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć — skłamał Steve.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział Namor z widocznym sceptycyzmem.

Tańczyli chwilę w ciszy, a potem, aby przestali myśleć o tym, że Namor zawiódł się na jego poczuciu humoru, Steve zapytał:

— Na jakiej stronie? Facebooku?

— Wykluczone — prychnął Namor, co rozbawiło Steve’a. Na tym polu Tony i Namor mieli coś wspólnego: Tony określał Facebook jako “pacha Internetu” i odmawiał zarejestrowania się tam bez względu na to, jak bardzo Thor go męczył. — Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty publicznie sprzeczać się z rodziną na tematy polityczne albo grać fikcyjnymi krowami.

Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać – zaśmiał się na głos, pośrodku parkietu. Namor był tak bardzo podobny do Tony’ego. Nic dziwnego, że nie mogli się znieść.

— Jesteś jeszcze bardziej przystojny, kiedy się śmiejesz, Kapitanie — oznajmił Namor, patrząc na Steve’a z czymś, co chyba naprawdę było czułością. Uścisnął lekko Steve’a. — Taka szkoda, że nigdy nie zobaczę tego w swoim łóżku. Zamiast tego wiecznie będę tego pożądać.

Namor się nie uśmiechał, ale nie był też całkiem poważny, jak nagle zorientował się Steve. Te słowa były figlarne. Wskazywało na to delikatne zmarszczenie jego oczu, które łatwo można ominąć, jeśli się go nie szuka. To nie zmieniało faktu, że Namor był zbyt dosadny i nieco apodyktyczny, i naprawdę za bardzo arogancki, ale był zdolny do zażartowania. Nawet z siebie.

Cóż. Ten wieczór naprawdę był oświecający.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, Namor sumiennie odeskortował Steve’a z powrotem do Sue i Emmy, pewnie nieświadomy, że Steve przez to stał się bohaterką książek Jane Austen powracającą do kółka swoich koleżanek po tańcu z dziarskim hulaką. Namor następnie zaoferował swoją rękę Emmie, która zaakceptowała jego zaproszenie po tym, jak wymieniła się z nim lekceważącym uniesieniem brwi. Steve krótko zastanawiał się, dlaczego jednak nie zeszła się z Namorem. Z pewnością mieli wiele wspólnego.

— Cóż, to było dziwne — odezwała się Sue, kiedy Emma i Namor zniknęli na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. — Najpierw patrzycie sobie w oczy, potem wygląda na to, jakbyście mieli się bić, a potem się śmiejesz. Prawie jak prawdziwe małżeństwo.

— Obraziłem go pytaniem, czy jest na Facebooku — wyjaśnił Steve. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tej innej rzeczy, o gigantycznym nieporozumieniu, które doprowadziło do miesięcy udawania, że jest zaręczony z Tonym Starkiem. Nadal nie zdecydował, czy powinien przyznać się Tony’emu do błędu; fałszywe zaręczyny były w końcu pomysłem Tony’ego.

Sue uniosła brwi.

— Horror — powiedziała rozbawiona. — Król Atlantydy nigdy nie zniżyłby się do tego, aby dołączyć do Facebooka.

— Wierz mi, teraz to wiem.

— Naprawdę chciałeś dodać go do przyjaciół na Facebooku? — zapytała Sue, jakby to było najsłodszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała.

— Nie — odpowiedział stanowczo Steve. Miał tylko dwóch przyjaciół na Facebooku: Thora i Jarvisa. Jeśli o niego chodziło, to tyle wystarczy; Thor wypełniał wiele quizzów. — Zastanawiałem się, skąd bierze te rzeczy o friend zone’ach, wolności wyboru i zwrotach typu gender-neutral.

— Och, to — skwitowała chytrze Sue. — Często siedzi na Jezebel.com. Nawet zostawia naprawdę wnikliwe komentarze.

sss

— Dobrze się bawisz? — zapytał go Tony, kiedy mieli chwilę dla siebie przy pustej fontannie czekolady. Thor praktycznie zemdlał z radości, kiedy ją zobaczył, i od razu zasiał w niej spustoszenie. Ostatki czekolady spłynęły na najniższy poziom, a przy krańcu dryfowała truskawka.

— A tak, jeśli dasz wiarę — przyznał Steve. Świetnie się bawił, śmiał się i rozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, i nie zajmował się niechcianymi zalotami Namora, albo przynajmniej mógł zbyć je śmiechem. Nie spodziewał się, że aż tak mu się spodoba na tym przyjęciu, nawet jeśli ten wieczór wzmocnił jego postanowienie, aby w końcu zakończyć tę całą farsę. Poszło to już oficjalnie za daleko – musieli to szybko zakończyć, albo naprawdę staną przed ołtarzem. Ale to było zmartwieniem na następny dzień.

— To dobrze — odpowiedział Tony z uśmiechem. Trzymał rękę Steve’a, głaszcząc ją kciukiem; był taki przystojny, taki zrelaksowany i szczęśliwy, że Steve pochylił się i pocałował go, ociągając się trochę, kiedy ich wargi się zetknęły. Nigdy wcześniej nie inicjował pocałunków; zawsze robił to Tony.

Przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzyli, a uśmiech Tony’ego robił się większy i bardziej zadowolony, a serce Steve’a waliło mocno w piersi. W tamtym momencie, na środku głośnego i zatłoczonego pokoju, istnieli tylko oni dwaj, a wszystko, czym dzielili się w ostatnich miesiącach, każdy dotyk i pocałunek, nie wydawało się fałszywe, bo lubili się, jak to Tony powiedział tego wieczoru, kiedy odbierał nagrodę za uratowanie chomików. Nieważne co się stanie, naprawdę się lubili, a to nie minie. Może będzie później małym pocieszeniem.

To był pewnie zły pomysł, ale Steve miał zamiar znowu pocałować Tony’ego, bo mógł, a już niedługo nie będzie mógł. Jednak kiedy się pochylił, zastanawiając się, czy odważy się użyć języka, coś mignęło mu w polu widzenia, więc się zatrzymał.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Tony, przekrzywiając głowę. Lekko pociągnął Steve’a za rękę do siebie, jakby naprawdę chciał, żeby ten go znowu pocałował, ale…

— Um, Tony — odezwał się Steve, kiedy czubek cętkowanej, czerwonej macki powoli wysunął się zza gzymsu i zaczął delikatnie głaskać ucho Tony’ego.

sss

Kiedy zabawa dobiegła ku końcowi, Namor osobiście odeskortował Steve’a i Tony’ego do ich pokoju. Przy drzwiach uścisnął rękę Tony’ego i pogratulował mu, jakby Steve był nagrodą, którą Tony wygrał. Następnie odwrócił się do Steve’a, ale uniósł jeszcze brew w stronę Tony’ego.

— Mogę?

— On sam podejmuje decyzje — odpowiedział dosadnie Tony, za co Steve go uwielbiał.

Steve założył, że zgadza się na bycie przytulonym, więc pokiwał głową i powiedział “okej”, jednak zaraz później wydał z siebie niewdzięczne skrzeczenie, kiedy Namor chwycił go, przechylił przez ramię jak staromodna gwiazda kina i pocałował.

Naprawdę pocałował, swoimi dużymi, wymagającymi ustami, powoli i z premedytacją poruszając nimi przy zszokowanych wargach Steve’a. Steve nie otworzył ust świadomie, ale mimo wszystko się otworzyły, a Namor zabrał się za nie zuchwale jak zawsze, głaszcząc gorącym językiem o język Steve’a, który mógł tylko trzymać się ramion Namora, kiedy był dogłębnie przelizywany przez prawie nagiego trytona.

On nie musi oddychać przez usta pod wodą, pomyślał nieco histerycznie Steve, co od razu zaprowadziło go do myśli o trójkąciku i jurności, niech ten głupi klub będzie przeklęty. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, cały się spiął i był blisko otwartego jęczenia; aż wszystko przez sekundę zostało wywrócone do góry nogami, kiedy Namor postawił go na nogi i odesłał do Tony’ego, który wyglądał na zachwyconego tym, co się stało.

Przez chwilę Steve mógł tylko bujać się i mrugać. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, a jego koszula w jakiś sposób wyszła ze spodni i był pewny, że włosy też ma potargane. Jak Namorowi udało się to zdziałać samym pocałunkiem?

— Pocałunek, żeby mnie pamiętać, Kapitanie — powiedział zadowolony z siebie Namor i ukłonił się z gracją, zanim odszedł korytarzem w tych swoich malutkich kąpielówkach. Steve był pewny, że normalnie jego tyłek nie rusza się w taki sposób. Popisywał się.

— Wszystko dobrze? — zapytał Tony, wyciągając rękę, aby mógł się o nią oprzeć. Nadal chwiejny na nogach Steve tylko pokiwał głową. — Na pewno nie chcesz zmienić zdania? Założę się, że przyjąłby cię z powrotem ot tak.

— Na pewno — nalegał Steve, starając się ułożyć włosy, które naprawdę były w nieładzie, ale jego głos był dziwny i dyszący, przez co nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco. Przestał gapić się na tyłek oddalającego się Namora.

— Cieszę się, że to nie jest nasza noc poślubna — zaśmiał się Tony, otworzył drzwi i wepchnął Steve’a do środka. — Nie jestem pewny, jakbym to pobił.

— Hnngh — wydusił Steve, idąc do sypialni na chwiejnych nogach.

— Dobranoc! Słodkich snów! — zawołał za nim Tony, zbyt radośnie, aby uszło za szczere.

Po umyciu zębów i rozebraniu się do bielizny, Steve opanował się na tyle, że kiedy podniósł kołdrę z dużego łóżka, uświadomił sobie, że ich rozwiązanie ze spaniem może być problemem. A potem zorientował się, że rozwiązanie tego problemu będzie jeszcze większym problemem, przynajmniej dla Steve’a. Po paru sekundach zwłoki skierował się do salonu.

Tony siedział na kanapie, tym razem z książką o tytule Serce jak fala. Zabrał się za całą serię i już ogłosił swój zamiar zabrania ze sobą tylu części, ile zmieści w walizce.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy powinieneś spać na kanapie — oznajmił Steve, mimo że nagle zrobiło mu się sucho w gardle. — Jeśli służba się dowie, będą coś podejrzewać. Zgłoszą to Namorowi.

— Słuszna uwaga — odezwał się po chwili Tony, ściągając nogi z kanapy. Też był w bieliźnie i niczym innym. Przeszedł obok Steve’a prosto do sypialni, najwyraźniej niewzruszony ideą spania w tym samym łóżku co Steve. Ale Steve’a to ruszało. Steve’a to bardzo, bardzo ruszało. Dał nura do łazienki i jeszcze raz umył zęby, aby dać sobie kolejną minutę na uspokojenie się.

Płucząc szczoteczkę, mówił sobie, że pewnie nie będzie tak źle. Ale kiedy otworzył drzwi, od razu uświadomił sobie, że będzie tak źle. W sumie to zgoda na spanie z Tonym w jednym łóżku była kolosalnie zła.

Steve czuł, jak jego serce zaciska się w piersi, kiedy zobaczył Tony’ego podpartego masą puszystych poduszek i czytającego książkę. Tony ledwo co na niego spojrzał, kiedy Steve odkrywał kołdrę po swojej stronie, i Steve zdusił ukłucie zawodu. Przypominał sobie milionowy raz, że to wszystko było fałszywe i nikt ich teraz nie widział, więc Tony nie musiał zachowywać się, jakby byli czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi.

— Coś czuję, że się zejdą — powiedział Steve o książce, kiedy się ułożył. Tak się kończyły opowiadania. Każdy to wiedział.

— Mam nadzieję — rzucił Tony, przewracając stronę. Potem dodał: — Byłoby miło, gdyby ktoś w końcu dostał szczęśliwe zakończenie.

To było jak nóż w serce Steve’a: wiedza, że Tony nie dostał swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia z Pepper. Steve nie dostał swojego z Buckym ani z Peggy, a na pewno nie dostanie takiego z Tonym. Właśnie spędzili wieczór na świętowaniu związku, który nie istnieje, a nadchodzące wesele się nie odbędzie. Ich romans się kończył, a w tej konkretnej historii nie będzie szczęśliwego zakończenia.

Steve obrócił się na bok od Tony’ego i zamknął oczy, żeby Tony nie miał jak się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo Steve chciałby, żeby było inaczej.

sss

Ostatnia noc na Atlantydzie zakończyła się w środku nocy, bo musieli spieszyć się na powierzchnię – razem z innymi bohaterami – aby walczyć z mrowiem radioaktywnych szczurów zombie. Namor, jak zauważył Steve, nawet nie zawracał sobie tym głowy.

Kiedy drużyna zajmująca się niebezpiecznymi materiałami zabrała się za truchła szczurów – wielkie, bezwłose i różowe – Steve i Tony zdążyli ogarnąć się i tylko z godzinnym opóźnieniem pojawić na rozdaniu humanitarnych nagród, którą to nagrodę otrzymał Rhodey od firmy wody gazowanej. Dopiero kiedy siedzieli przy stole, a Tony przerzucił rękę na oparcie krzesła Steve’a i kciukiem głaskał jego kark, Steve przypomniał sobie, że miał porozmawiać z Tonym odnośnie zerwania.

Ale to mogło poczekać. Tony wyraźnie cieszył się ze spotkania z Rhodeyem, a kiedy gala się zakończyła, ogłosił, że wszyscy pójdą na drinka, który zamienił się w kilka drinków, co zakończyło się tym, że Steve wisiał nad lekko niepewnie stojącym na nogach Tonym w windzie, kiedy wrócili do Tower.

— W porządku. Nie jestem pijany — nalegał Tony i może nie był, ale wyglądał na podejrzanie rozluźnionego i kiedy Steve wysiadł z windy na swoim piętrze, Tony wyszedł za nim.

— Chyba jesteś pijany — oznajmił Steve, starając się delikatnie cofnąć Tony’ego do windy. — To nie twoje piętro.

— Chcę moje książki — powiedział nieco rozdrażniony Tony, chytrze idąc po okręgu, aby uniknąć windy. Wyjeżdżali z Atlantydy w środku nocy, więc Tony wypchał swoją torbę ukradzionymi atlantydzkimi romansami, a potem wcisnął resztę do walizki Steve’a, który o tym zapomniał.

— Och, no tak. — Steve poddał się, bo okręcanie Tony’ego dookoła mogło mieć złe konsekwencje. — Przyniosę ci je.

Steve miał zamiar mu je podać, ale Tony, przekorny jak zawsze, wszedł za nim do sypialni, gdzie Steve zostawił zamkniętą walizkę. Tony zrzucił marynarkę na fotel w kącie, po czym usiadł na łóżku i przyglądał się, jak Steve wyciąga książki.

— Trzymaj. Thor będzie zachwycony — powiedział Steve, zadowolony, że udało mu się wygrzebać wszystkie książki i nie ruszyć brudnej bielizny. Tony złapał tomy, powoli położył je na podłodze, a potem spojrzał na Steve’a, który zatrzymał na nim wzrok, niepewny, co się dzieje.

Działo się to, że Tony powoli zacisnął rękę na krawacie Steve’a, przyciągnął go i pocałował. Byli sami i nie musieli nikomu niczego udowadniać, ale Tony i tak go pocałował.

Steve do tej pory nie wiedział, że pozostałe pocałunki były swawolne i skromne, bo ten z całą pewnością taki nie był. Był gorący i zdeterminowany; Tony położył się na plecach i nadal trzymał krawat Steve’a, więc pociągnął go na siebie tak, że musiał rozłożyć ręce po obu stronach głowy Tony’ego. Tony otworzy usta, a kiedy ich języki się spotkały, żołądek Steve’a wykonał salto. Udało mu się powstrzymać jęk, kiedy Tony pocałował go, naprawdę pocałował, po raz pierwszy, powoli i głęboko.

Namor nie dorastał Tony’emu do pięt. Wcale.

Namor ustawił sobie Steve’a jak chciał i pocałował go jakby demonstrował, co potrafi, pokazywał, że seks to kolejna rzecz, w której jest naprawdę dobry, jak szybkie pływanie i beztroskie obrażanie ludzi. Było fantastycznie i Steve w trakcie zaciskał palce u stóp. Ale pocałunki Tony’ego były jak zaproszenie do wykonania każdej erotycznej rzeczy, o której Steve pomyślał, a potem do jeszcze wymyślenia coś nowego. Jakby miał zamiar zrobić to samo Steve’owi, póki nie padną z wyczerpania, bo desperacko tego pragnie. Jakby go potrzebował.

— Tu… — zaczął Steve, kiedy mógł odetchnąć. W spodniach był twardy i musiał użyć wiele samokontroli, żeby skupić się na mowie, a nie na otarciu się o udo Tony’ego. — Tu nikogo nie ma — wykrztusił. Chodziło mu o to, że nie trzeba udawać. Jego umysł zrobił się niezdarny i nie mógł się wysłowić.

— To prawda — wymamrotał Tony, przesuwając nogę na tyle, że dostarczył Steve’owi zachwycającego tarcia; ssał jego dolną wargę i podgryzał szczękę. — Tylko ty i ja.

Steve chciał zapytać, co Tony robi. Nie, naprawdę to chciał zapytać, czy Tony robi to, co Steve ma nadzieję, że robi, ale Tony zaczął rozpinać marynarkę Steve’a, który się przez to rozkojarzył i pozwolił, aby Tony ich obrócił i wspiął się na Steve’a. Wyciągnął koszulę z jego spodni swoimi zwinnymi rękoma, palce szorstko przesunął po wilgotnej skórze Steve’a, kiedy poruszał się przy nim, powoli i z premedytacją, ocierając się biodrami.

— Tony… — Steve musiał przerwać, aby przełknąć, żeby jego gardło na nowo zaczęło działać. — Czekaj — wykrztusił, bo chciał, aby obaj byli nadzy. Chciał widzieć i dotykać, ale wydawało się, że przez jego głos Tony się ocknął i zszedł ze Steve’a, aż zatrzymał się obok łóżka, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Jego reaktor łukowy gwałtownie unosił się i opadał, gdy łapał oddech.

— Cholera — przeklął Tony, brzmiąc na złego, zirytowanego lub… Steve nie był pewny. Podparł się na łokciach i żałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Na pewno nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko całkiem ustało.

Tony odwrócił się, nie patrząc na Steve’a, który przez okropną chwilę myślał, że Tony wyjdzie bez wyjaśnienia, co się właśnie stało, ale zamiast tego Tony opadł na fotel, prosto na własną marynarkę, i przycisnął palce do zamkniętych oczu.

Steve miał się zapytać, o co chodzi, bo Tony powiedział:

— Słuchaj, Steve, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. — Mówił cicho, ale stanowczo. Teraz już wcale nie wydawał się pijany.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Steve, mimo że dla niego brzmiało to na bardzo zły pomył. Bo będzie czuł, że musi być z Tonym szczery i to będzie upokarzające.

Tony wypuścił powietrze z płuc i odchylił głowę, aby spojrzeć na sufit. Popukał kolano kciukiem; Steve rozpoznawał już ten nerwowy tik.

— Można powiedzieć, że… wykorzystywałem cię.

— Nie, nieprawda — zaprzeczył szybko Steve. Usiadł prosto, starając się ukradkiem poprawić uwierające spodnie.

— Tak, prawda — nalegał Tony. Opuścił głowę i spojrzał na Steve’a. Od pocierania miał zaczerwienioną skórę dookoła oczu. — Chciałem ci pomóc z tą sprawą z Namorem. Naprawdę. Ale te całe fałszywe zaręczyny były też dogodnym sposobem sprawienia, żebyś spędzał ze mną więcej czasu, podkradnięcia paru całusów, a to było złe. A nawet obrzydliwe. I czuję się z tym źle .

Steve nie mógł się nawet odezwać, bo przetwarzał te słowa. Tony użył ich fałszywych oświadczyn jako wymówki, żeby go całować. Tony od początku chciał go całować. Tony’emu się to podobało. Przez ten cały czas. Czy to o tym chciał mu powiedzieć Bruce wtedy w laboratorium? O zmyłce i że to nie jest tak, jak wygląda? Wiedział o tym cały czas?

— A teraz to — kontynuował Tony, wskazując między nich. — To nie było tylko parę całusów… to było niedopuszczalne. Pocałowałeś mnie na kawalerskim i skorzystałem z okazji wmówienia sobie, że chcesz czegoś więcej. — Przeczesał włosy dłonią i westchnął. — Tak bardzo przepraszam. Tak…

— Chcę więcej — powiedział szybko Steve. — Chciałem więcej już od dawna.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał sceptycznie Tony. — Bo na moich urodzinach…

— Dałeś mi kosza na swoich urodzinach — wtrącił Steve ostro. Zaskoczyła go siła, z jaką to nadal bolało i jak nie mógł tego ukryć.

Oburzona mina Tony’ego w innych okolicznościach byłaby śmieszna i Steve nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

— To kompletna bzdura, Rogers. Myślałem, że chcesz dorwać mnie samego i spróbujesz poderwać, ale zanim w ogóle dotarliśmy na górę, zmieniłeś zdanie i wysłałeś mnie do domu samego z żyrafą i kocem-ponczo z rękawami.

— Co? — zapytał zdumiony Steve. — Zmieniłem zdanie, bo myślałem… och, walić to — przerwał, wstając z łóżka. — To absurdalne.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Tony, prostując się, jakby się zaniepokoił, kiedy Steve zaczął szarpać się ze swoim krawatem jedną ręką, a drugą zrzucił walizkę z łóżka.

Steve nie odpowiedział. Dla faceta tak mądrego jak Tony powinno być oczywiste, że ściąga krawat. A potem buty i skarpetki. Aż w końcu rozebrał się do bielizny i tylko przez chwilę zawahał się przed ściągnięciem również bokserek, które kopnął na bok. Zignorował szybkie bicie serca i wyprostował się do postawy Kapitana Ameryki.

— Myślę, że powinieneś wrócić na łóżko — powiedział.

Tony gapił się na niego i, jak zauważył z satysfakcją Steve, szczęka mu opadła.

— Uch — zaczął Tony, po czym odchrząknął. — Jesteś pewny?

Steve spojrzał na niego wilkiem i machnął ręką przed swoim kroczem, gdzie nadal był bardzo widocznie twardy.

To podziałało. Tony praktycznie wyskoczył z fotela i rzucił się w ramiona Steve’a, obalając go na łóżko i całując energicznie. Steve obrócił się, żeby Tony leżał w połowie pod nim. Całował go jeszcze chwilę, po czym podciągnął jego koszulę i zsunął spodnie. Coś się rozerwało.

— Cholera, daruj — wymamrotał Steve.

— Zamknij się, Boże, zamknij się, nie obchodzi mnie to — wysyczał Tony.

Steve chciał, żeby Tony był całkiem nagi, ale zanim mógł go rozebrać, Tony polizał palce i owinął je luźno wokół penisa Steve’a, wykonując długie pociągnięcia. Czując, że nagle stracił całą siłę woli, Steve poddał się i chwycił w rękę członek Tony’ego, który już cieknął mu na nadgarstek. Tony wydyszał imię Steve’a głosem tak zachrypniętym, że włoski na karku Steve’a stanęły dęba.

— Boże, zrób coś. Zaraz wybuchnę — powiedział Tony i wrócił do ssania szyi Steve’a, który na pewno nie chciał wybuchu, więc zabrał się do roboty. Obciągał Tony’emu tak, aby kłębem kciuka za każdym razem pocierać o główkę. Tony wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, jakby mu się to podobało, i wbił paznokcie w ramię Steve’a. Ręce między ich ciałami cały czas się o siebie ocierały, Tony cały czas próbował unieść biodra, a Steve zorientował się, że szybko będzie koniec. Trzy miesiące gry wstępnej tak z człowiekiem robią.

— Trochę mocniej — wydusił Steve zza zaciśniętych zębów, a Tony zacisnął uścisk i skrócił swoje pociągnięcia, gładko poruszając napletkiem po główce dokładnie tak, jak Steve lubił. Jęknął i przycisnął czoło do ramienia Tony’ego, niechlujnie starając się nadgonić za jego rytmem.

— Chcę ci zrobić loda — wyszeptał gorąco Tony do ucha Steve’a.

— Tak — zgodził się Steve, po czym doszedł na jądra Tony’ego. — Uch, następnym razem — obiecał nieśmiało, oddychając ciężko przy szczęce Tony’ego, którego twardy i mokry penis cały czas drgał w dłoni Steve’a.

— O mój Boże — jęknął Tony, niezdarnie sięgając między nich, aby wysunąć się z uchwytu Steve’a i nawilżyć się jego spermą. — To było najbardziej, kurwa, gorące… Zaraz…

Steve ogarnął się na tyle, żeby położyć rękę na dłoni Tony’ego i pomóc mu. Po tym Tony nie mówił nic więcej poza:

— Steve Steve Steve.

sss

Tony powiesił obraz Steve’a i Namora, ale nie w salonie, o czym Steve przekonał się pierwszym razem, kiedy uprawiali seks u Tony’ego. Powiesił go nad łóżkiem.

Wyszczerzył się bezczelnie do Steve’a, który zdecydował się nie brać przynęty, mimo że było to niepokojące. Zamiast tego zachowywał się tak, jakby go to nie obchodziło. Kiedy ściągnęli ciuchy, i tak o tym zapomniał.

Jednak dwóch mogło w to grać, a Steve był dobry w czekaniu.

Parę tygodni później znowu siedzieli u Tony’ego, czekając na początek finału sezonu Top Chef. Tony lubił ten program, bo twierdził, że gotowanie było smakowitą nauką, a Steve go lubił, bo Padma Lakshimi kiedyś siedziała obok niego na charytatywnym obiedzie i od tamtej pory trochę się w niej bujał. To, że był (nadal) zaręczony, nie znaczy, że nie może patrzeć.

— Piszą tutaj, że ośmiornica jest jednym z najmądrzejszych zwierząt — ogłosił Steve, czytając artykuł Wikipedii*** na telefonie. Tony siedział obok, z bosymi stopami wsuniętymi pod ponczo-koc z rękawami, i czytał książkę o tytule Tsunami Miłości. — I pomysłowo rozwiązują problemy.

— Możemy, proszę, o tym nie rozmawiać? — poprosił Tony. — Wolałbym zapomnieć o złym dotyku głowonoga.

— Hej, wiedziałeś, że ośmiornice są z rzędu “octopoda”? To świetne słowo!

— Za trzy sekundy cię zabiję — oznajmił Tony, przewracając stronę.

— I mają trzy serca — kontynuował Steve.

— Dwie sekundy — wtrącił ponuro Tony.

— Pewnie dlatego tak bardzo cię kochała — powiedział szczerze Steve, a Tony wypchnął go za oparcie kanapy.

sss

Epilog

— Ty wybierz tort — oznajmił Tony, pstrykając w równanie, które mu się nie podobało. Numery rozpadły się na tysiące małych, niebieskich pixeli, nawet z efektem dźwiękowym, po czym zniknęły. — Nieważne, jaki będzie, ważne żeby nie był jak te okropne białe, jakie każdy ma na ślubie.

— Proszę pana, pewnie chciałby pan przypomnieć kapitanowi Rogersowi, że nie lubi pan też ciasta marchwiowego — powiedział lakonicznie Jarvis. Nad głową Tony’ego pojawił się hologram marchewki przekreślonej na czerwono.

— Czyli bez bieli i marchewki? — zapytał rozbawiony Steve. — Coś jeszcze?

— Bylebyś tam był — odpowiedział beztrosko Tony, ruszając rękoma i rozrzucając szkice, filmy i nagłówki wiadomości. — To najważniejsze. Tort mnie nie obchodzi. Zaskocz mnie.

sss

Tony był zdecydowanie zaskoczony.

[Źródło.](http://www.neatorama.com/2010/09/14/giant-octopus-cake/#!8t2MZ)

[Opis grafiki: tort ukształtowany jak wielka ośmiornica.]

**Author's Note:**

> *org. YESSIR THAT'S MY BABY!, co najwyraźniej jest tytułem filmu z 1949 roku z Donaldem O’Connorem.  
> **”Połowic” to neologizm słowotwórczy, bo nie ma męskiego odpowiednika “połowicy” – dlatego też użyłam tego słowa. Źródło: <http://poradnia.pwn.pl/lista.php?id=7544>  
> ***wszystkie fakty z angielskiej wersji tego artykułu, oprócz kwestii rzędu ośmiornic.


End file.
